Blood
by ericlover75
Summary: Sookie descides there's more to Eric then meets the eye and she might just take a huge leap of faith.
1. Chapter 1

Blood

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

I felt heavy and sleepy. I lay still and I could hear voices. Bill was telling Pam to let him feed me and she wasn't listening. I don't know where Eric and Russell where. Maybe outside?

"They're both going to die Pam, let me up please. Don't let Sookie die too, what would Eric think?" Bill said.

"He'd want her to live. That's why he's out there sacrificing himself, for her. A human has brought the great Eric Northman to his knees. You want to know the funny thing about this, the fact that he never even tasted her or fucked her. He saved her and never asked for anything. He even helped look for you, all for her" she said bitterness in her voice.

She was right, he did help me. He was trying to keep me safe and I had to go and take off. I can see now what his plan had been but Russell changed up at the last minute. I'm not going to let Eric die, not today and not because of me. I signalled Pam and she sauntered over.

"Blood, yours" I rasped out my neck and throat sore.

"Sookie no please" Bill said. Why was Bill so adamant on giving me his blood? I'll have to think on that later. Pam stared at me for a second longer and then bit her wrist and put it to my mouth. I sucked until I had my strength back and stopped. My neck was still sore but I ignored it.

"Pam do you have an emergency blood stash?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked blood tears still falling down her beautiful pale face.

"Get it ready, lot's of it for Eric and myself" I said.

":Sookie, No" Bill pleaded. I turned to him as I sat up.

"You listen to me Bill Compton and listen good. Do not tell me what to do. I'm going to go out there and help Eric. Either you help Pam get stuff ready or she can leave you chained up" I said.

"Your choosing Eric over me?" he whined.

"Oh, forget it. Pam keep him chained or unchain him, your choice. I give up. Do you have anything I can use to subdue Russell?" I asked.

"There's that silver chain you used on me and I'll get a padlock" she disappeared and reappeared seconds later.

"Thank you Sookie" Pam said and bowed her head.

"Don't thank me yet" I said and headed for the door.

"Sookie" Bill called out to me.

"Save it" I said and walked out into the sunshine.

I could smell burning flesh and saw smoke rising from Eric and Russell. I crept up on Russell and threw the chain over his neck and chest before he even realized I was there. He was very weak and it was easy to bind his hands and feet. I crawled over to Eric who was screaming now. I removed the knife I had grabbed off the bar and sliced my forearm. I winced at the pain but I kept my focus on Eric. I placed the wound over Eric's mouth and he latched on immediately. I could feel myself becoming weak and then he stopped. His skin had stopped smoking and he seemed calmer. His face was badly burned as was part of his neck. He sat up and I fell over. He helped me up and I leaned against his chest. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Thank you" he said. He got up slowly, still kind of weak and picked me up.

"Good bye Russell" he said as he carried me back towards the bar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Russell howled.

Once through the door Eric seemed to lose steam. He looked down at me again , emotions flitting across his face to fast for me to identify. The smile faded and was replaced with sadness.

"Give her to me Eric" Bill said from behind me. No I thought but Eric handed me over, that's when I realized he was sad to let me go, but why?

"Eric" Pam cried out and ran to him and hugged him. Eric hugged her to him fiercely and it reminded me of Godric. Pam led him to his office and I realized we were following them. Inside Eric's office there was a cot and a travel coffin. Eric laid down in the coffin and Pam fed him blood. There was an IV set up beside the cot and Bill got it in my arm. I lay there thinking about what was next and I must have fell asleep.

I woke up for a few minutes when Pam took out the IV and then I was out again. I awoke to the sound of creaking hinges. I turned over and watched as Eric emerged from his sleep. His face was a little red still around his ear but it didn't mar his beauty. There was a soft knock at the door and he was up and answering just a little slower than vampire speed

`Master Nan Flannigan is here` Pam said.

`I'll be out in a minute do not let her back here, Sookie still rests. Please get Sookie some food and coke. She likes that fizzy drink he said and shut the door. He turned around and smiled a real smile.

``Good evening Sookie. How are you feeling?`` he asked.

``Good and yourself? I asked.

``Good but I'll feel excellent once I have fed`` he said and walked over to his mini fridge.

``Wait. Eric come here`` I said. He came over and I patted the mattress beside me. He sat down and looked at me. I pulled my hair to the right and offered my neck. He looked at me and what I was offering and got up.

``No. I won't feed from you Sookie, not now`` he said.

``What, why?`` I asked hurt evident in my voice. Eric sat back down and looked intently at me.

``I took from you without your permission and I put you in danger. If in the future I earn the right to be able to take your blood then I will`` he said. I reached out my hand and touched his cheek. I believe he cares for me and this is his way of showing it. I pulled him closer and swept my lips across his. I felt a jolt of energy rush between us. It was exciting, I never felt anything like it before. I think Eric felt it too. I pulled back and looked into his eyes and then it was like we were magnets. We were sucked in and kissing like wild animals. I couldn't get enough, I was ravenous for this vampire. He lit a fire in me to the likes I've never known.

I felt Eric's fangs click into place and it excited me more. I wanted Eric and I was going to have him. Then there was another knock. Eric pulled back and hissed. Quick as lightening he answered and was back on the bed.

``I have to go meet with Nan. Can we continue this later? Should I have Pam take you home?` he asked.

``Please. Can you come by later and we can talk?`` I asked.

``Sure, I'll come by`` he said and kissed me on the cheek. Pam came in a few minutes later and we left. The ride back to Bon Temps was quite. When we pulled around back of my house Pam spoke.

``What you did for Eric was courageous and noble. You risked yourself again for him. You are a selfless, wonderful human Sookie Stackhouse and I'll be forever in debt to you. I have one question for you and that's why did you take my blood instead of Bill`s?`she asked.

``He has given me blood so many times and he keeps insisting. I don't understand why and for some reason I don't trust him anymore. I mean he would have rather seen Eric burn then help him. He can be so cruel sometimes. He did that when Godric met the sun as well. He tried to forbid me from going to see him`` I said.

`What was Godric like?``^she asked.

`He was more human then some human's. He was nice, charming and he cared for his vampires. Eric is exactly like Godric was. I wish he were still here so Eric wouldn't hurt anymore. I know he's still broke up about it`` I said.

``Thank you Sookie`` Pam said and then she reached out and hugged me. I hugged her right back.

``This never happened, I have a rep to uphold. Heartless bitch, here`` she said with a wink. I waved as she drove away. That Pam.

I went and got my mail from my mailbox and set it on the kitchen table. First thing first, I need a hot bath. I filled the tub with hot steamy water and vanilla scented oil. I shaved my legs and other areas and relaxed. I thought about Eric and why I was feeling this way. I think maybe I had feelings for him for awhile I was just afraid to acknowledge them. When I watched him on the roof with Godric I was shown another side of Eric. Maybe he's not as heartless as he acts. I also witnessed it again with Pam. He has a lot of love inside he just doesn't always deal with it the way most people do. I felt a breezed and opened my eyes. Bill was standing there watching me with lust in his eyes.

`Do you mind?` I said and made a shooing gesture, he just stood there erection evident in his pants.

``Get out of my bathroom Bill`` I yelled. I grabbed the towel off the toilet, stood and wrapped it around me. I stepped out of the tub. Bill hadn't moved, it was like he was paralyzed. I went to walk around him and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

`You smell like Eric`` he hissed.

``Let me go`` I said. Bill forced me backward and onto the bed. I tried to get free but his grip was sure. It felt like Jackson all over again and I shivered.

``I have to erase his sent, you must smell of me only. Only me`` he repeated. I was scared now. I started screaming but Bill wouldn't listen. I knew something bad was coming. I felt his weight pushing me into the bed, his erection painfully pressing against my inner thigh. He was there one second and gone the next. When I opened my eyes I saw Eric holding Bill by his throat against the wall. Eric was snarling inches away from Bill's face. `

``Eric`` I said. Eric turned to look at me and let go of Bill.

``Bill Compton I rescind your invitation into my home` and I watched as he was pulled backward out of my house. Eric turned around.

'Sookie your towel" Eric said. I looked down and noticed it had fallen open. I fixed it and grabbed my robe from underneath me and slid it on.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"You can turn around. No, my wrist is a little sore" I said. Eric came over and looked at my wrist. He pricked his finger and rubbed a little blood on the purple marks and they vanished along with the dull throb. I should have been grossed out but instead I was happy. I knew then that Eric would always take care of me if I needed it.

"Come on, I'll get you a true blood and some dinner for myself" I said.

"I brought you Chinese and a six pack of coke" he said.

"You bought me dinner? How sweet of you, thank you Eric" I said and grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. He sat down while I heated up a blood. Once it was warm and I shook it , I gave it to him and grabbed a plate for myself. Eric got me all my favs, Almond Suey Guy, Fried rice with pork, Vegs and beef and Spring rolls. He got enough to feed four people, looks like I have left over's. I ate while Eric drank his blood. It was a comfortable silence which I was grateful for. When I was finished I rinsed my plate and sat back down. Eric reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. It was a deposit receipt for twenty thousand dollars for Dallas. It was more then I expected. How did he get my information anyway?

"This is to much Eric" I said.

"No, it's not enough but I figured you wouldn't take it if I gave you more" he said.

"Ok I'll keep it but I'll come to Fangtasia and listen a few nights a week for the next three months" I said.

"Deal" he agreed.

"Is Russell no more?" I asked.

"Yes, we swept up the flakes and threw them in the trash" he said. I nodded.

"I have a few questions for you, will you answer them?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Now that you have had my blood will it change things between us?" I asked.

"Yes. We have started a bond. It will become stronger the more we exchange blood and if we do a mutual blood exchange it will become permanent" he said.

"I've had Bill's blood several times now, does that mean we are bound?" I asked.

"Yes. Have you exchange mutually. Like a lovers exchange?" he asked.

"No. I only had his blood when I needed it" I said.

"Did he not explain this to you?" he asked.

"No. He said something about erasing your scent from me, that I could only smell like him" I said. Eric growled.

"It's not for me to say. I tried to get him to tell you the truth the other day but you brushed me aside" he said. There was a loud bang at the door. I opened the door and Bill was on the other side.

"Lies, he tells you lies" Bill said.

"Why did you come to Bon Temps and I want the truth Bill" I said. Bill looked away.

"I came because my ancestor died" he answered.

"Look at me" I said. He did and grimaced.

"I was sent by the Queen to procure you. I was to seduce you and bring you to her. I was to bond to you so you would never lea0ve or be claimed by another vampire" he said as he looked at Eric and I gasped.

"I, you" I stuttered.

"Sookie, I love you. I fell in love with you, please" he pleaded.

"You love me? Was that before or after you took my innocence?" I asked and I heard Eric snarl behind me.

Bill looked away and I knew the answer. I couldn't look at him anymore, I turned away and almost collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for Eric. He pulled me into his arms and took me upstairs and laid me on my bed. He grabbed my pj's and handed them to me but I was into much shock to register them. Eric quickly and carefully put them on me without seeing me naked or touching me inappropriately. He kissed my forehead and said he'd be right back. I heard the front door slam. Five minutes later he was back with a cup of tea and a couple of cookies.

"For what it's worth I'm truly sorry Sookie that you were ever brought into this mess. I found out not to long ago about Bill and the Queen. I'm sorry he took something so precious from you. It should have been given to someone who truly loves you and deserves it. Rest now dear one, I will watch over you until just before dawn" he said. I sipped my tea for a bit and then laid down. Eric sat in Gran's rocker he was looking out the window at the moon.

"Eric could you hold me?" I asked sadness in my voice.

"Certainly" he answered. He took off his shoes and jacket and crawled in behind me. He put his arm over me and pulled me towards his chest. I relaxed against him and for the first time in a long time I felt safe. Just before I nodded off I heard Eric whisper.

"I'll always hold you when you need it and I'll never lie to you Sookie. I think for the first time in a long time I'm feeling what it's like to love again" and he kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up to the sun shining on my face and I could hear birds singing their songs. I found a note on the pillow where Eric was laying. I picked up the note and smelled the pillow, it smelled like Eric and that made my insides all warm and gooey. I read the note.

Sookie,

I'm truly sorry for what was revealed last night. Compton isn't worth the pain that you are feeling but I know you'll feel it anyway. I didn't want to leave you this morning but dawn gave me no choice. I'll see you soon, take care.

E

I didn't want him to leave either. I was still hurting from what Bill had told me but I also felt happy when I thought of Eric. I mean sure he can manipulate and be highhanded but it has been for my own good, hasn't it? Sure he tricked me into drinking his blood but maybe there was a reason behind it. Maybe he knew what a liar Bill was and he thought he'd make dure he was able to help me if Bill didn't.

Bill always said don't trust Eric but he should have said don't trust me. I have a lot of soul searching to do. I still have six days before I'm due back at work. The money Eric paid me will come in handy. When I said I'd go to college to Bill that night in the car I wasn't joking. I think I might go by the college and pick up some information. I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house. There was stilla bit of a mess from Maryanne. I decided to have a painting party. Invite all my friends for a barbeque and drinks and get them to help paint. Yeah, that's a great idea. I called Fangtasia and left a message for Eric and Pam and asked if they would come. I showered and got dressed. I thought I'd go to Monroe and treat myself to dinner and a movie.

I had dinner a Toni's, it was a little Italian place and the food was wonderful. Then I went to the theatre and saw THE EXPENDABLES. It was good for an action movie. Mind numbing fun and that's what I needed. Next I stopped at Wal Mart and bought twenty cans of outside paint in Sweet Buttercup yellow and twenty cans of inside paint in soft greens and blues for all the rooms. I bought all the other painting supplies. I stopped at the liquor store and bought four cases of beer and three cases of Smirnoff ice and two cases of true blood. I figured I'd buy the meat and other stuff the day before the party which was Saturday.

I put all the stuff in the spare room and then went to bed. The next morning when I went down to make coffee I noticed I had five messages. Tara called and said she would come. Hoyt and Jason were a yes and they were bringing their women. Lafayette couldn't make it. Eric called back and said he would come around seven and Pam would be by a little later. He also said he wasn't sure what a painting party was but he would come help anyway.

I was excited. I decided to put the driveway on hold and buy some much needed furniture. I bought a new couch, love seat and recliner with ottoman. Some new end tables and coffee table. The area rug Eric bought to replace the one he ruined would go good with the furniture. Oh, did I mention the furniture is a black pleather ensemble? It's very soft and very comfortable and it looks like the real thing. I donated my used furniture to the Goodwill. When all was said and done I spent three grand. That includes all the party stuff too. I also stopped by the college and enrolled for fall classes. A two year course in Business Management cost me eight thousand but it will be worth it, besides that includes books, etc. So I had a little left to put in my savings account for when I need it. It was dark before I realized and I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up to find Eric standing there.

"Evening Sookie , can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes" I said and stepped aside as he stepped in he kissed my cheek which sent heat coursing through my body.

HE sat down at the table. I offered him a blood and he accepted. I heated him a bottle and grabbed a coke for myself.

"Ok what's up Eric?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could hire you to accompany me to Nevada. The king is in need of your services. I will be at your side the whole time. It will take two days and you will be paid five thousand dollars. Will you accept my offer?" he asked.

"When would this be?" I asked

"The day after your party" he answered. Well I wasn't working and the money would be good.

"Ok" I agreed.

"Great. We'll be staying at the Mirage. I'll book a suite with adjoining rooms. Our flight will leave at 4pm Sunday afternoon. I apologize that you will be flying alone. I will be awake before we land so we'll disembark together. We'll meet the king when we arrive. You will read ten employee's that night and ten the next and we head home when your finished" he explained.

"Sounds ok as long as you behave yourself" I said with a laugh.

"Sure" he winked at me.

"Eric do you know anything about computers?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Will you go to Best Buy with me and help me pick out a laptop?" I asked sweetly.

"I'd be honoured to. Would you like to go now?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Sure" I agreed and got up to grab my coat. I was dressed in my blue sundress. I grabbed my sweater instead of my jacket. My purse was by the door and my keys. Eric rinsed out his bottle and put it in the recycle bin and we headed out. We took Eric's car, good thing I had my sweater. Eric settled me in the passenger seat and got in as well. The drive to Shreveport was quiet but comfortable. Once there Eric directed us right to the laptop section

Eric asked me what I would use it for and I told him for emails, surfing the net and homework. He raised his eyebrow and I told him that I enrolled in college for the next semester. He said that he was proud of me and that I was opening myself up to a whole new world. In the end I got a Mac notebook in pink. It came with a free printer or you could upgrade the printer to one that does photos and faxes as well for fifty dollars more. I got this cute pink laptop bag as well. Eric bought a new camera and said I could have his old one. I said no at first but I didn't have a digital camera and I'd be able to use the photo feature of my printer. I agreed and added photo paper to my order. I spent two thousand dollars but it was worth it. Eric said he'd help me set up everything the night we come back from Vegas.

"Would you like a late dinner Sookie?" he asked.

"Sure. Wait a minute, is this like a date?" I asked.

"No, but it could be if you wanted" he leered.

"I can't right now Eric, what Bill did still hurts. I'd like us to be friends though" I said.

"Vampires don't have friends Sookie but for you, anything" he said.

"Thanks' for the offer but I'm actually tired and I have a lot of stuff to prepare for Saturday but rain check/' I asked.

"Agreed" he said. When we arrived back at my house Eric took all my stuff in. He kissed my cheek and headed back to Shreveport. I sat a while on the porch swing just enjoying the night.

"Out with Eric I see. Have I been replaced?" Bill said as he stepped out of the shadows. He looked like shit and I began to feel frightened.

"What do you want Bill?" I asked bitterness in my voice.

"I missed you darling" he said and was in front of me in a blink. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

"See I still excite you when I'm near. I can hear your heart speed up" he said and reached out to touch my cheek.

I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with fear. His hand glided down my cheek to my neck and I began to shiver. He took that as a good sign and his finger circled my nipple. Tears started streaming down my cheeks and I still couldn't move. His fingers travelled lower. I thought about the truck, Bill almost draining me and I was finally able to move. I hauled back and punched his face but it didn't even faze him. He was poised to attack.

"Get away from her Compton" Eric hissed.

Bill turned around and looked at Eric with hate in his eyes.

"Oh look Eric to the rescue, how convenient" Bill sneered.

"I said stand down. You will obey me for I'm your sheriff. Go home. Sookie doesn't seem to want you here" Eric decreed.

"She's mine" he hissed.

"Sookie is no one's. Leave her alone. I forbid you from seeking out Miss Stackhouse. If she wants to see you she will come to you. Failure to comply will result in punishment. Do you understand?" he bellowed. Bill just stared.

"I said do you understand?" he shouted.

"Yes, Sheriff" he answered.

"Then go" he said. Bill was gone.

"Are you ok Sookie? I was halfway to Shreveport when I felt your fear. I left my car and flew here. Are you ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah" I said and then I started to cry. Eric had me in his arms and took me in the house. He shut the door and took me to my room. He laid me on my bed and went into the bathroom and came back out with a wet cloth. He patted my face and laid the cloth across my forehead.

"Why does he keep doing this to me?" I sobbed.

"Vampires are possessive creatures once we find something we consider ours it's hard to let go. I don't condone his behaviour, he's crossed some lines but letting you go would be hard" he said.

"Thank you for stepping in and helping me. I'm ok now, I know you must have more important things to be taking care of right now" I said.

"Not more important then you" he said.

He couldn't mean that, could he?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Part 2

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Eric stayed with me for awhile until I almost had to rescind his invitation so he would go home. He gave me his cell phone number incase I needed him and he was gone.

I packed up what I needed for the trip. I went to Jennie's Boutique and bought an evening dress in case we went out. Satisfied I had what I needed I started preparing things for the party. I put the cans of paint for each room in their spots and took the outside paint to the back porch.

Saturday morning had arrived and I got up early to start preparing the food. I fried some chicken. I made hamburgers and salads. I had borrowed Jason's big steel tub and went to the store and bought 12 bags of ice. I dumped five in and started putting beer and coolers in and added more ice. I layered the tub until it was full off drinks and ice. In a smaller cooler I put a mixture of pop for those who didn't drink.

My painters and guests started to arrive. Hoyt came by himself and said Jessica would be by later. Jason brought his new woman Crystal. She seemed ok but time would tell. Tara came in shortly after Jason. After handing out drinks we got started painting. Hoyt and Jason painted the outside, while Crystal, Tara and I started in the living room. At around five we all stopped for dinner. Around six o'clock we started up again. Jason and Hoyt painted outside until the light started to die and then they came into help. By that time the living room was done and we were onto the spare room. At seven o'clock Eric showed up. He greeted everyone and got to work. Eric went outside to finish it. Jessica showed up and started in the kitchen. I had forgotten how fast vamps was cause within a couple of hours the outside was done. Jessica had done the kitchen, bathroom and hallway.

We stopped again for a break drinking and snacking on leftover food. I excused myself and went to my bedroom for a minute. I lay down on my bed for a rest. I was thinking about the trip and being alone with Eric. I think maybe I might want to see what being with him was like but I feel inexperienced. He's a thousand years old for god's sake, what would he want with an inexperienced waitress like me? I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my door shutting. I looked up and there was Eric and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had yellow specks all over his chest. He was beautiful all hard muscle and marble skin. He looked like he was a Viking from long ago and I wondered what being pillaged by a Viking felt like. HE must have picked up on my lusty thoughts, his eyebrow raised up.

I looked at him right in the eye and undid the top three buttons of my shirt. The top of my breasts peeked out and I watched, as his pants became tighter. He had an impassive bulge and again I wondered what it would be like to be with him. I lifted my eyebrow invitation and challenge made. He looked at me and struck. He laid me down on the bed and kissed my pulse point. I though my heart would hammer out of my chest. His tongue traveled down to my breasts and he lick and sucked at the exposed skin. He slowly sank his fangs into my breast and I thought I'd orgasm from that alone. As he slowly drank his hand wandered down my body and into my shorts. The first touch of his finger to my clit and I was seeing stars. I came so hard I thought I might pass out. I felt him lick my wounds closed and then he pricked his finger and rubbed his blood into the marks to make them vanish.

"No one needs to know our business my lover" he whispered. When he said lover it went straight to my hoochie. He kissed me again and then he licked my juices off his finger. My lust spiked and I jumped on top of him and fucked his mouth with my tongue. I could taste myself on his tongue. I could feel his bulge and let me say it was bigger then I thought. I was scared and excited.

"Skokie you must stop or I'll have you right now" he moaned as he tried to thrust up and get some friction, oh yeah I could use some friction. Just then a knock at the door.

"Master" came Pam's voice smirk evident.

"Yes Childe" he said trying to calm down.

"Sookie's guest are restless and I'm not sure of what I'm suppose to do" she said.

I got up, straightened my clothes and opened the door. Pam was showing fang and I just knew that she could smell me. Fuck.

"What is that wonderful aroma" she said?

"Oh, god" I groaned and ran into the bathroom.

"Pamela outside now" Eric bellowed.

While I was in the bathroom I could hear what Eric said to Pam.

"You will treat Sookie with respect Pam" Eric said.

"I was only teasing, she knows that" said Pam.

"She is not some fang slut. This is Sookie. As my childe I expect you be respectful. Sookie means more to me then some feed and fuck. I think I love her" Eric said.

"You love her? She's a human/fae. It's the blood" she said and I felt hurt. I heard a scuffle and a bang.

"Enough. I felt like this before I found out she was part fae. It's not her blood I'm after; it's her heart. I would love her even if she were a normal human. Do as I say do we understand each other childe?" I heard a choked reply. I coughed hoping it would end the argument.

When I emerged from the bathroom Pam had gone upstairs to paint and Jessica went with her. The guys and Crystal were just finishing the white trim. I have to say the house looked great. Soon everyone was ready to leave. Hoyt went with Jessica, Tara went to bed upstairs and I called a cab for Jason and Crystal. Pam helped me clean up while Eric emptied out the spare room for me. He put the other furniture (bed, dresser) in the attic.

Pam, Eric and I sat around for a bit. Pam had another true blood and left. Eric and I sat in silence for a bit.

"I was thinking of putting down hardwood through the first level. The floor is pretty much wrecked anyway and it's missing in some spots" I said.

"I know a good contractor. I could get you his name and a good deal if you're interested" Eric suggested.

"I want to pay for it" I warned.

"Of course" he said with a small smile. I got up then and walked over to where Eric was sitting. I sat down beside him and cleared my throat.

'Um, about earlier. I don't know what came over me but I want you to know that while I enjoyed it, it can not go on any farther. I'm still messed up about Bill and it wouldn't be fair to you. I will admit that I have feelings for you. I just need time" I said.

'As you wish" Eric said and got up. He kissed my cheek, said he'd see me tomorrow and left.

I went into the bathroom and stripped. I brushed my teeth and hair and put on the red baby doll shirt and panties. I sprit zed a little perfume on and got into bed. I never done this before but if I didn't get another release soon I'd explode. I ran my hand down my stomach to my panties. I grabbed either side and ripped them off. It gave me a thrill and I imagined it was Eric who ripped them off. I proceeded to pleasure myself. Thoughts of Eric on my mind and I cried out his name as I climaxed. I heard a crash outside like tree branches breaking. I got up to look but I saw nothing and sensed nothing. I went to the bathroom to wash up and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

The Anibus van came at 3:30 and loaded my stuff. I saw Eric's coffin in the back and I gave it a pat as I sat down. We were at the airport before I knew it and I was seated on the plane. I read a book during the flight to keep my mind occupied. Just as the plane was taxiing to the hanger Eric slid out of his coffin.

"Evening Sookie how was your flight?" He asked.

'OK. I hate flying but I occupied myself so, no big deal' I said.

'Shall we get to it?" He said. I nodded and we were off.

The ride to the hotel was short but I got an excellent view of the lights and the fountain. They were both beautiful. We checked into the hotel and went up to freshen up and drop off our bags. The suite was very elegant. Eric's light tight room was on the left and mine the right. The two rooms shared a living room and kitchen area as well as a bathroom. My room had it's own bathroom complete with a steam shower that could hold six people. I had a dressing area as well. These rooms must have cost a fortune to rent.

I grabbed a quick shower and changed into a silk shirt and pencil skirt. I put my hair up in a messy bun and decided on black ballet shoes. Eric said that my outfit was perfect and we were off. The drive to the King's estate was short. His mansion was huge, how much does a King make I wondered.

We were greeted at the door by what looked like a butler and we were taken to the throne room. In the middle of the room sat a dais and on top was the most outrageous throne I ever seen. It looked like it was gold and it had velvet back and seat. The carvings were of crowns and scepters. Seated in the throne was the King. HE had curly dark hair and he was short. He wore a black cape over his clothes and that struck me as odd. He also had a cane that had a falcon handle.

When we were about two feet away Eric stopped and made a deep bow. I wondered how the hell he did that being as tall as he is. Not knowing what to do I curtsy.

"Your Majesty" Eric Greeted.

"Ah, Sheriff Northman and you must be Miss Stackhouse" the King nodded at me.

"Yes your Majesty" I replied.

"The people I would like you to read are in the library. Victor will show you there. Good luck" he said and like that we were dismissed. A vampire that looked to be in his 40's when he was changed appeared before us. Eric and I followed him into what I assumed was library. Victor summoned the first person forward and I got to work. True to his word Eric stood two feet away at all times.

It took me three hours to get through them all by the time I was done I had a bad headache and I felt tired. During my investigation I found two of the employee's were stealing from the King and one was planted there by the FOTS to keep an eye on the vampires. I asked Eric what the King would do but he wouldn't answer me and I for once kept my mouth shut.

We were dismissed afterward and we went back to the hotel. Eric ordered me dinner as I had a shower and changed into my pajamas. Eric said he had to run out for a moment once my food had arrived. He told me to bolt the door and not to open it to anyone.

After I ate I decided to go to bed. I never heard Eric return and I never knew how he got in. After I used the bathroom to brush my teeth I crept over to his door and listened. I felt a void and knew he was in there. Eric left his laptop out for me so I surfed the net and relaxed. There was a platter of fruit and some yogurt in the fridge along with orange juice. After breakfast I surfed some more and then I read some of my book. I must have fell asleep cause I woke to the feeling of someone rubbing my foot.

"Wake up Sookie" Eric said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six fifteen. I want to take you out for a couple of hours before we're due at Felipe's. Would you like to go out?" He asked me.

'I'd love to" I said.

"Did you bring a dress?" He asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Please put it on and meet me in the living room in half an hour" he said.

"Of course" I agreed and got up to get ready.

I showered and put lotion on. I wore my new bra, panty and garter set. I did my hair up and added a little make up and then got in my dress. It was pink silk that hung just above the knee. It had a v shape in front and back. I couldn't wear a bra so I bought some of those invisible boob lifters. They worked and the overall look was stunning. My tan stood out even more and I felt like a goddess.

I met Eric in the living room and I thought my heart would stop when I took him in. He was wearing black fitted pants with a red silk shirt. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You are a vision Sookie, a vision" he cooed.

"Thank you I blushed" I replied.

He held out his arm and I hooked mine through his and we headed out. Eric took me to a swanky restaurant that served vampires and humans. I ordered spinach ravioli and Eric ordered royalty. He explained that it was a blend of regular blood and the blood of royals. He moaned at his first taste and I felt my panties moisten I'm sure Eric could smell my arousal and my cheeks pinked again.

What am I getting into? Dinner went smoothly and Eric asked me if I wanted to dance. I said yes and he led me to the dance floor. He led me gracefully around the floor and I felt beautiful. Why was I holding back if he made me feel this good? I didn't have an answer just yet but I was working on it. At the end of the song he dipped me and then planted a whopper of a kiss on my lips. Then the dance was over and we had to head back to the hotel to get ready for my last set of readings.

The last of the King's employees were clean. Just before I was ready to leave the King called me aside to speak with me.

"You have done me a great service Miss Stackhouse and you're worth every penny. Could I persuade you to come live in Vegas and work for me?" He said.

"I'm sorry your Majesty but I love my home and my life in Bon Temps I do not wish to leave either" I replied.

"Pity. Maybe someday you WILL change your mind" the way he emphasized will sent a cold shiver down my back. I felt real fear for the first time and then well Eric was by my side.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Part 3

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

I was so scared that when I walked back into the Casino everyone's thoughts hit me at once. I felt dizzy and disorientated. Then the feeling was gone and I felt like I was falling into a black abyss. I clutched at my head and started to scream. I couldn't feel anything, see anything. I could still hear though and Eric was calling my name. I don't know how long I was on my knees for but I must have passed out. When I woke up I was lying on a bed and I could see again.

I looked around the room and noticed a man standing there. He was big, muscular and bald. I noticed right away that he had purple eyes and they were beautiful. Then I spotted Eric sitting in a chair. The room was fairly dark and that's when I realized we were in Eric's room. It must have been daylight out cause Eric was bleeding from his ears. He must have stayed awake.

My eyes seem to go back to the other man, it was like I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

"Sookie how are you feeling?" Eric asked.

"Who are you?" I asked the bald man.

"My name is John Quinn, I work for the King of Nevada. We were alerted to what happened last night and I was sent here to make sure that you were alright" he said with a smile. A shiver went through me at the mention of the King.

"Sookie?" Eric asked again.

"I'm fine really. I'll just go to my own room" I said and got up. I swayed a little and Quinn was there to help me.

"I'll help her cat" Eric snipped.

"It's ok Eric besides you can't leave your room it's light out. Can we leave soon?" I asked.

"I'll call Anibus and have them come collect us on their next possible flight. I'll be in my travel coffin" he said but I cut him off.

"No worries. I'll call you in a few days" I said. It looked like hurt came across Eric's features but then he schooled them.

"Very well" he replied and went into his bathroom.

Quinn helped me into my room. He asked if I would like help packing up and I agreed. My head was still sore and I just wanted to be ready to leave when the van showed up. After I was packed Quinn and I had coffee and breakfast. It was nice. He wasn't human I could tell.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a bodyguard. I'm also a were tiger" he answered.

"A what?" I asked.

"Well you know about werewolves well I transform into a tiger. A big one" he said with a wink. Oh those purple eyes.

"Well, cool. I guess. I'm just a telepathic waitress" I shrugged.

"Can you read my thoughts?" he asked.

"Only if you think directly at me otherwise it's just a swirl of colors I pick up" I explained.

YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL

I blushed at what he thought, he knew cause he smiled. I felt this pull to kiss him but I just met him. I knew I was attracted to him no doubt he was handsome. I wanted to run my hands over that bald head and down his sculpted body. I felt my panties moisten. Quinn moved first and I found myself in his arms being kissed thoroughly. His hands were everywhere and they were warm and insistent.

There was a knock at the door and we separated. It was Anibus. They took Eric out first and then my bags. Quinn walked me down to the van and kissed me goodbye. He gave me his number and I gave him mine. The whole flight back I thought of purple eyes and warm hands. It was still light out when I arrived back home so I left my bags and decided to sit out and sun bathe for awhile. It was late August and there wouldn't be many more chances to do so.

When the sun started to go down I headed inside and unpacked. I decided on spaghetti for dinner and got started making it. There was a knock on my door and I went to answer it.

"Hello darling" Bill drawled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you and make sure you were ok. How are you sweetheart" Bill said with a smile.

"Quit calling me those names. Eric told you not to come here anymore. Go away and I won't tell him" I said firmly. Bill looked a little shocked.

"But" he said.

"But nothing Bill go away" I said and shut the door.

I went back to making my dinner. Once ready I sat down and ate. When I was finished I decided to give Quinn a call. I wanted to see him again badly.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, it's Sookie. Do you remember me?" I asked.

"How could I forget you? How are you?" he asked.

"Great. Lonely" I said. What in the hell?

"Hmmm. Well I could come by and visit you tomorrow night. I'm in the area for business" he said.

"I'd love to. Say around 8" I suggested.

"It's a date. See you then Sookie" he purred. No he actually purred and it sent a throb to my core.

"See you then John" I replied and hung up. The phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

"Sookie this is Pam. Eric asked me to call you. Your check is ready. He wanted you to pick it up tomorrow night. He also wanted to discuss something's with you" she said.

"Great. Um, could he just deposit it like last time? I have a date" I said.

"Oh, I see. Well I will relay the message" with that she hung up.

I was just getting ready when there was a knock at my door. I went to answer it. Eric stood on the other side.

"Hello Sookie you look good enough to eat this evening" he said with a leer. Good old Eric.

"Funny. What brings you here?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Not tonight. I'm really tired. What do you want?" I asked irritation in my voice.

"I came by to drop of your check Lover" he crooned.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your lover. We're just friends" I said.

"We're more then just friends" he leered.

"I'm going out with Quinn tomorrow Eric. I like him, a lot" I said.

"What? You choose that fur ball over me?" He hissed.

"There's nothing to choose Eric. I don't like you like that, why would I. You done nothing but use me for your own gains" I said venom in my voice.

"That's not true and you know it. Very well. I do not know what happened but I will abide by your wishes. I do not grovel to humans. Good luck with the tiger" he said and was gone.

I thought I imagined a bloody tear running down Eric's cheek.

I woke up the next day to birds singing. I cleaned the whole house top to bottom. All the paint looks good. I decided to buy a new desk and chair. It would come in handy for homework, etc. The spare room will be my office. I had a quick shower and threw on some clothes. Went over to Wal-Mart and bought my desk and chair. I bought a new dress for tonight.

I put the desk and chair in the spare room to be put together later. I still had to set up my computer as well. I called my local cable company and ordered the movie channels and signed up for internet service. I got a good deal. The appointment to set up was tomorrow morning and for a few bucks more they would set up my computer too. I had to work the supper shift so I was good.

I decided to soak in the tub for abit so that I could give myself a pedicure. I painted my nails blood red to match my dress. I put on my new silver toe ring and ankle bracelet. They looked lovely. I decided to leave my hair wavy and I applied minimal make up. Promptly at 8 their was a knock at the door. When I opened it my breath was stolen away. Quinn was dressed in tight jeans and a light mauve shirt that set off his eyes. He had daisies in his hands and handed them to me. I accepted and invited him in.

"Hello Sookie you look beautiful" he said.

"Thank you and so do you" I answered.

"I thought maybe we could order in and watch a movie" he suggested. Then he produced The Ugly Truth.

"Sounds wonderful. How bout Chinese?" I suggested.

"Perfect" he answered.

We ordered and sat down with some sweet tea to wait. We idly chatted about everything and nothing. I found out Quinn had a sister and a mother. I told him I had a brother. Our dinner was here before we knew it and we sat down in front of the TV to eat. It was unseasonably cool so Quinn offered to build a fire, I agreed. We sat close while we watched the movie. Halfway through we started making out. Then some how we were on the rug in front of the fire. Quinn unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. My mouth went dry. It wasn't marble like but it was tanned and warm. He bent down and slipped his tongue into my mouth and I was lost.

Stopping during to put on a condom was something new. It was great but something in the back of my mind kept yelling at me but I chose to ignore it. Afterward we lay in front of the fire cuddling and again something in me screamed out wrong but again I ignored it. I must have dozed off cause I woke up in my bed and Quinn was beside me. I must have been half asleep, I thought I seen Eric's sad face in the window.

I woke up early the next morning to make coffee and eggs. Quinn came into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. He pressed up against me and I pushed back. Let's just say breakfast took an hour to make. We put the desk and chair together. The workers showed up shortly after and I excused myself to go have a shower. Quinn kept an eye on the men.

After the squad left Quinn showed he how to send emails and surf the net. He also set me up on msn messenger. I add everyone I knew into my contacts and sent a short email to let them know I was online. Soon it was time for Quinn to leave and me to get ready for work. He kissed me good bye and said he'd call soon.

I worked my shift with a smile on my face and a song in my heart. I made pretty good tips and was happy. Soon as I got home I fell into bed. The next week was pretty much the same. Quinn called a couple of times to keep in touch. The King was keeping him busy and so was his business EEE. He said he should be able to make it down at the end of the month on the last weekend. I was excited and I think I love him.

I received emails from everyone letting me know that they received my emails. Also received several friend requests from people. Pam even sent one.

Southern Belle has signed on

Blondie150 has signed on

Southern Belle: Hi Pam

Blondie150: Hey Sookie what's up?

Southern Belle: Nothing

Blondie150: How's the kitty?

Southern Belle: Good and stop calling him that

Blondie150: Pfft Eric was way to entangled with you. I'm glad you've taken up with the tiger. I have my master back and boy is he back, he just had two red heads

Why did what Pam say bother me?

Southern Belle: Gross Pam I don't want to hear that, I have to go

Blondie150 has signed off

Vamps never big on goodbye. The next weeks flew by and soon I received a summons from Eric. It seemed urgent so I didn't hesitate to get ready and leave. When I arrived the lot was empty and Pam was waiting at the back door for me. She nodded in greeting.

She took me to Eric's office and shut the door. Eric was on the phone with his back to me. I heard him answer with a lot of sirs and then he was silent. He turned to look at me with a grave expression.

"It seems that the King of Nevada would like to acquire you. He's been in negotiations with the Queen" he said.

"What, no way I don't want to go to Vegas. Why? You have to do something" I cried out.

"I'm sorry Sookie but I cannot. It's not my place. Your Quinn's now and Quinn works for the King" he said regret in his voice.

"You can you just won't. Your jealous and petty" I spit out.

"You would do well to watch your tongue when you speak to me. You were the one that pushed me aside for that cat. I tried to worn you. I wouldn't be surprised if this was a set up all along. Whatever this does not concern me. I have been forbidden to interfere. For what it's worth I'm sorry" Eric was now standing in front of me and I stood up and beat at his chest. He let me for a moment and then he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. Why did this feel so right? I went to pull away but he beat me to it. He hissed at me and stepped back.

"You have a filthy fur ball growing inside you. Your fate has been sealed. Now the King can force you to Nevada" Eric said voice as frosty as ice.

"What do you mean?" I asked in shock, I was pregnant.

"He owns Quinn. You have a part of Quinn growing inside you, come on Sookie use your brain" he said in disgust.

"Fuck you Eric" I retorted. I grabbed my bag and ran out to my car. I floored it all the way home.

What the hell am I going to do. I don't want to be pregnant and I don't want to live in Vegas. Something feels wrong, very wrong.

I stayed in bed for the next couple of days and fell into a deep despair. On the second day Claudine appeared in my bedroom. She was dressed in white and was glowing.

"Sookie what is wrong? I could feel your despair" she said.

"I don't know" I cried. She came closer and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh no" she said.

"What?" I said not even caring.

"There's magic surrounding you. Someone has put a spell on you, by the looks of it a love spell. I need to go to the fae realm for a moment. I will be right back" then she disappeared.

She was back in a flash and offered me a vial of purple liquid. She said to drink it so I did. It took a minute to focus but when I did everything was clear. I looked back on the last couple of months and I cringed. I had hurt Eric so much. I knew he had feelings for me but I had thrown them in his face. Well technically it wasn't my fault I was compelled to but I hurt him none the less. Now I had to deal with a pregnancy I didn't want.

Oh my god. Could Quinn have set this whole thing up? That bastard.

"Your pregnant Sookie, congratulations" Claudine gushed.

"It's not good Claudine. I became pregnant under a spell. I got pregnant, no never mind I had sex with a man that I hardly knew. I was falling for Eric, Claudine. He has done so much for me and had always been there for me. I saved his life cause I couldn't bear for him to meet his final death. I've put him through so much" I said.

"Sookie" she started.

"I know it's not my fault I get it but it doesn't matter. Now I'm going to be forced to move to Nevada, oh god what do I do?" I asked.

"You could get rid of the baby?" she suggested quietly.

"No, I can't do that' I replied.

"Sookie, there's someone coming" she said and popped out.

I heard a knock at the door. I went down to answer.

"Hello, babe" Quinn said and picked me up and kissed me. I heard him suck in a breathe and I knew he knows about the baby.

"Woohoo. A baby? I'm so excited babe" he said smile on his face.

"Did you put a spell on me, to make me fall in love with you?" I asked.

"No" he said. A hurt look on his face. I knew it was fake.

"Were you seducing me for your King?" I asked and he turned away.

"Son of a bitch not again. You bastard. I'm not coming with you" I yelled.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in light of the news I just found out. I'm sorry for what it's worth. If we're being honest here, well I'm not thrilled either. Your really not my type and your not that great in bed" he said.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah, well it wasn't that good. When I said you were the best, well I lied" he sneered.

Just then the door busted off it's hinges. Eric stood in the doorway and he looked scary as hell.

"Enough tiger. Leave her be" he hissed.

"Shut up leech" he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked Eric.

"I could feel your pain" he said.

"Come in Eric" I said. Eric was in and had Quinn by the throat.

"You will leave my area tiger. You are no longer welcome here. Until negotiations are completed I'm law in this area. Get out" he seethed and threw Quinn out the door.

"I'll see you soon Babe" he said and drove away.

I collapsed on the floor. Eric was there and took me to my room. He laid me on my bed and went into the bathroom. I could hear water running. He came back out a few minutes later. I sat immobile and void. He picked me back up and undressed me. He set me in the bath and began to bathe me. The water smelled like vanilla and I began to relax. Once I was clean he dried me off and dressed me in my comfy pyjama's. Then he changed my sheets and put me to bed. He left for a 15 minutes and was back with Merlotte's take out and a note from Sam.

Sookie

Take as much time as you need. Your job will still be here.

Sam

That was sweet of him. He also sent my favourite. Eric got me a glass of sweet tea and set it by my bed. He went and sat in the rocker. I picked at my tuna sandwich and ate my pickle. I wasn't very hungry. I drank my tea and lay back on the pillows.

"Someone put a spell on me Eric, a love spell. We need to find out who it was. It wasn't Quinn. Who else would do it?" I asked.

"I do not know. Why did you not ask if I did it?" he asked.

"Did you?' I asked.

"No. I could feel your lust, sadness and joy. I came by the other night and saw you in bed with the tiger. I have felt everything you did. I couldn't shut it off. I don't want to feel what you feel. We are all being forced to endure against our will. Some of us want to change things, to make things better. Do you know what it's like to be a thousand years old and be helpless to do anything?" he asked, his tone emotional. Do vamps get emotional?

"I just knew it wasn't you. I'm tired" I said with a yawn.

"It's time I left. I'll look into your question for you. You have my number if you need" he said and was gone.

I cried in my pillow. I thought about Quinn and the pregnancy. Bout Nevada and the King but most of all I thought of Eric. Of what we had started and where it could have gone. I cried out his name over and over again but he never came back. All I wanted was Eric and now he was lost to me forever.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I have a question for ya all. This maybe weird but I need some feedback. I've put a lot more thought and detail into this story and I was wondering if it made any difference. I don't know for some reason when I sit to type the words just keep coming. I'm working on part 4 now. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Part 4

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

It's been a month since I heard from Eric last. I haven't done much of anything. I took a leave of absence from work and I've been hiding out. I rescinded every vampires name who ever set foot in this house and I've set up booby traps all over the house. I looked online and found a place where you could order ammunition and such and ordered a bunch of things. Bullets wooden and silver, a handgun, shotgun shells, knives and a crossbow.

Once everything arrived I started practicing with targets first the guns then knives followed by the crossbow. After a week I was pretty good with each. I was ready I hoped for anything. Quinn and De Castor showed up when I was three months pregnant. I had a small baby bump that I loathed. I didn't want this child but I could not bring myself to terminate the pregnancy. It was still alive. I decided to give it up once it was born.

"Babe I'm here" Quinn called out.

"Go away" I yelled through the door.

"Oh I think you might want to come see this, I have someone who loves you dearly" he crooned. Oh no Jason. I opened the door without thinking.

The King was standing twenty feet from my door in his stupid cape. Quinn was beside them and in front of them was a figure covered in a black cloak. I couldn't hear anything, they must have given Jason something. They would pay.

"Come outside" Quinn said and shook the figure.

"Leave my brother alone you asshole" I yelled.

"Oh your such a simpleton. I don't have your brother you country hick" he said. He pulled off the cloak to reveal Eric bound in silver. His skin was starting to smoke and his mouth had a silver plate over top of it, that must be painful.

"Eric" I cried out.

"I told you she loved him. We have to get rid of him" Quinn said.

Eric looked up at me and he was crying. Quinn pulled out a stake and plunged it into Eric but before he dissolved into goo, he disappeared. Like poof. No blood just here one minute and then gone the next. I heard a scream and that was when I noticed Pam. She was on her knees blood tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Eric was finally dead and as her maker it was killing her. It brought me back my memories of when Godric met the sun. Pam and Eric's relationship was different though and I knew this would kill her.

"No Eric No. How could you Quinn, how could you" I cried out.

"Easy. He was in my way of what I want" he said.

"You don't even like me" I said.

"True and your not what I want. I want my freedom. Bringing you to the King ensures my mother and sisters safety and my escape from the pits" he said.

"Oh, yeah about that Quinn. You'll never escape the pit. Guards take him" Felipe said and they hauled him away.

"Now Miss Stackhouse you will come with me" Felipe said.

"No" I said and took a step back.

"You will or I will have to involve your brother Jason. Don't worry I will take good care of you. You'll have the best of everything. Now come" he said.

What choice did I really have?

"I need to grab a few" but he cut me off.

"I will provide everything you need, now come" he commanded.

I closed the front door and stepped off the front porch to my future as a captive. I was lead to a limo and placed in the back. Felipe sat across from me.

"Did you know that I had to pay ten million dollars for you? That's a pretty penny and your going to make me more." he said.

The drive to the airport was quick and then we were off to Vegas. At least they fed me on the plane although I wasn't hungry I ate not knowing if I'd eat again. Once we landed in Vegas we were taken to Felipe's estate. Once there I was taken straight to my rooms, yes I said rooms. I had three rooms in the left wing and those rooms had rooms within them. In all I had what appeared to be a small apartment which included a kitchen that upon investigation was fully stocked.

The apartment had two bedrooms which I thought of as odd but I put that aside. I went into my bedroom to discover that there were clothes in the bureau and closet. My normal size and maternity clothes. I'd have to say they were all pretty and probably expansive. In the bathroom were make up and toiletries and they were all name brands.

I was alone for the moment. Felipe said he would be back in half an hour and for me to change into something nice and shower. Thinking of Jason's welfare I did as I was told but my inner goddess roared.

I showered and dressed in a pair of soft black pants and a white cashmere sweater. I left my hair down and put on some makeup. When Victor knocked I was ready.

I followed Victor to the throne room where Felipe was sitting having what appeared to be his dinner. Not only was he eating but he was fucking her as well. She was riding him right on his throne and she was moaning like a porn star. After Felipe had his orgasm he threw the girl off his cock onto the floor. I turned my head away in disgust.

"Did you enjoy that Miss Stackhouse?" he leered.

"You wish" I said without thinking and Victor backhanded me. He knocked me to the floor, blood spilling out my mouth onto the floor. I knew when the smell hit Felipe cause he was in front of me the next second. Without preamble he bit into my neck, it hurt like a bitch.

"Northman and the Queen were holding back on me, your part fae. Your definitely worth the ten million. I will keep you around for a very long time. Victor take her to the Casino and have her walk the floor. Four hours and then bring her back to me so may feed" he commanded.

Victor took me to the Casino and at least I was alone while I worked. I found three people counting cards that were up to two hundred thousand and three underage kids. I was brought back before Felipe. He fed from me and as he did, he rubbed my breast. I felt violated and cheap. I went back to my area and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning when I awoke at first I thought all that had happened was a dream but reality quickly set in and I came crashing back to earth. Eric was gone and I was stuck in Vegas for the rest of my life, never to see Jason or my home again. I thought About poor Pam and how she was taking the loss of her maker. How come Claudine hasn't showed up to free me. Why have I been. abandoned?

The day quickly became night and I found myself back in the Casino walking the floors. Among my travels I came across a man. He seemed to be in his late twenties, early thirties. He had blondish short hair, green eyes and pout lips. His name was Dean and from what I could pull out of his head he was a hunter. He hunted evil with his brother Sam. He seemed like the type that would help so I began to formulate a plan.

I sat down at his blackjack table, right beside him. He smiled at me and turned back to his cards. I placed a hundred on the table and waited for my chips. I played a few hands like I did when I needed a closer look. We made small talk. Then I dropped something we both bent to pick it up and I spoke.

"I need your help. I'm being kept here against my will by the King of Nevada. I'm a telepath. Please help me" then I straightened up and continued playing cards. I don't know if he'll help. I hope so. His phone rang. He spoke for a few moments and hung up.

CAN YOU HEAR ME? He thought, I nodded.

MY BROTHER SAM WILL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES. EXCUSE YOURSELF TO THE BATHROOM. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I HAVE COME FOR YOU

I didn't know what to make of that but I did as requested. My fate in the hands of two hunters, who were sent to get me but by who?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Part 3B

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

I went to see Sookie tonight with high hopes and ended up with crushed dreams. The witch promised me that it would work that Sookie was suppose to be mine again. Where's the bloody number. I found the witches number in my wallet.

"You told me the spell would work, witch but yet Sookeh is not mine" I seethed.

"Do not question my skills Mr. Compton. The first person she lays eyes on would be the one she falls in love with" the witch said.

"I understand Miss Carmichael. I just went to see Sookeh you obviously did something wrong" I argued.

"I did nothing wrong I preformed the spell as specified two nights ago" she replied.

"No you stupid woman. You were suppose to cast it tonight. Break the spell and cast another" I demanded.

"No. I will not and it cannot be done without damage to the person it is placed on. I do not have the power to safely remove it. I know of no one who does. Do not call again Mr Compton our business is finished" she said and hung up.

Well that was crappy. One good thing, at least she's not with Eric.

It's been a month since I talked to Sookie. She's so beautiful and it seems she's with child.

"Eric" I heard Sookie call out.

I ran across the cemetery and slowed down when I was able to see Sookie's house. I could see Sookie, Quinn the were tiger and oh sit Felipe De Castro King of Nevada. It seems Quinn lied to Sookie and he was sent to acquire her for the King.

I watched in glee as Quinn staked Eric and he disappeared. That was odd. Hey, Eric's gone. His childe Pam seems really upset, well boohoo. What no, they can't take her to Nevada.

I have to find away to get Sookie out of Vegas. I pull my phone out and read through my contacts until I found the one I want. The Queen used these guys before.

"This is Dean Winchester. Leave a detailed message and I'll call back"

"This is William Compton I met you before in Sophie Ann's court. I require your services and I'm willing to pay. If you could come to Bon Temps Louisiana immediately that would be beneficial"

Now to wait. An hour later I received a call.

"This is Dean. My brother and I are a day out. We'll meet you at Merlotte's tomorrow at seven" he said.

"I'll be there" I replied and hung up.

I met up with the brothers. They agreed to take the case. I gave them a photo of Sookie and told them she was expecting a child. I told them who they were going up against. I heard a flutter of wings.

"I will assist in the retrieval of the fae/human" he said and vanished.

"Was that a?" I asked.

"That was Castiel and he's an angel" Dean answered.

"We'll be in touch" Sam said and they were gone.

Go get her boys.


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Part 4b

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

I can't believe she went with the tiger. sming has been wrong with her ever since that night in Vegas. I have a feeling it's magic but I can't get close to her to find out. She refuses to see me or even talk to me. Pam says I should just let go but I can't something has happened to me and there's no going back.

From the moment I saw her I wanted her, sure at first it was for sex and blood but it changed to something more. She makes me feel and I both hate it and like it. She has awoken apart of me that I thought was dead long ago. I never really loved my human wife, I married her because my brother died and it was our way. She boar me children and over the years I grew to love her but I did not feel in love with her.

I was with her out of a sense of duty to my family. I want to be with Sookie because I want her body, mind and soul. I don't want her as a possession but my mate. Godric told me that he believe in soul mates that there is one true being out there that we're all destined to be with. That being is your other half without them you only feel half alive, go through the motions so to speak.

That's what I have been doing all these years, going through the motions and waiting. Waiting to find her, the one that would give me purpose, the one that would make my heart beat again metaphorically speaking. That is why I will fight for her until I have nothing left until I'm a big puddle of blood.

The Queen has contacted me telling me that De Castro was trying to buy Sookie. I told her that was a bad idea. The Queen said not to interfere the money would pay off her debts and besides Sookie was with Quinn now. Just then Sookie came in. Andre came on the phone and I finished our conversation. Sookie accused me off being jealous and petty. Jealous sure petty not. I tried a different approach and that's when I sensed the thing inside her. She had lain with the tiger and know she has sealed her fate. We segued and she left.

A couple of nights later I felt pain coming from her so deep that I had to go. I got there in time to hear the tiger rip her heart out. I literally threw him out and took care of Sookie. She may have left me but I still loved her. It was a spell, so my suspicions were true although it wasn't the tiger. I had a feeling I knew who it was and trust me he will get what's coming.

The tiger knew of the child, the King would come soon. I told Sookie I'd help out if I could and left her to rest. That was a month ago. I just couldn't bring myself to go to her, the cuts were still to fresh.

"Master, De Castro is here" Pam said as the King barged through the door. His guards grabbed Pam and cuffed her in silver before she had a chance to react. I went for my sword. I felt a prick and then I was paralyzed.

"Bring the Viking" Felipe said and I was being picked up. Quinn had a hold of me but I couldn't move. I was thrown in a trunk and left in there for about an hour. I knew were we where as soon as we stopped. Sookie.

I was pulled from the trunk and forced to kneel. They called her out. She thought I was Jason. My heart broke a little at that. When they pulled the cloak off I wanted it back. Sookie had such a look of despair. When she cried out my name I knew she had feelings for me. My vision was blurry and I knew I was crying. I knew what was coming and I hoped Sookie was strong enough to survive. I watched as Quinn brought the stake down but then there was a flash.

When I opened my eyes next I found myself in a forest and it was daylight out. I shielded my eyes and waited for the burn but it never came. I was free of my bindings but I had a metal plate over my mouth. I was beginning to feel some pain. I pulled at the metal but it wouldn't budge and it also hurt like a bitch.

"I'll take that off for you Viking, sit still" I stilled right away for standing in front of me was Niall Brigant prince of the fae. With a poof my plate was gone and so was the pain.

"Where am I?" I asked.

'In the realm of the fae. I saved you because my great grand-daughter loves you. I do not know why she loves a vampire but she does" he said.

"I thank you for my rescue but you must get me back, I have to get Sookie" I said.

"You will remain here for awhile. Someone has been sent to retrieve her, she is in good hands. You may not believe it but Sookie has a destiny to fulfill and you vampire are a part of it" Niall said.

"What kind of destiny?" I asked.

"She will stop the end of the world. That is all I will reveal for now. When the time comes you will learn the rest now you sleep" Niall said.

"What?" but I felt myself grow heavy and then oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Part 5

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. A shout out to EK who own the SPN boys.

I started towards the bathroom. I could feel Dean following close behind. We were almost there, I was almost free.

"Dean" I knew it was Sam and I stopped cold. I also knew Felipe had him and Sam was scared.

"Sammy" Dean called out and I could feel his emotions all over the place. We were collected up my Felipe's men and herded into a van. I knew we were on our way to my prison and I also knew we were being followed.

We arrived at the estate and were put in the throne room a man posted at every door. There was no escape and time was running out. He was almost here and what he had in mind, no one would survive. I was afraid. I didn't want to die but there was no one left to save me. No knight in shining armour so to speak and once again I thought of my Eric.

BE STRONG SOOKIE YOU HOLD THE POWER WITHIN TO SAVE THE WORLD

"So Sookie you thought you would just leave? I told you that you were mine and I was never letting you go. And I presume you are Sam and Dean Winchester the legendary hunters, well your such a disappointment" Felipe said and motioned for Victor to grab Sam.

Victor had a hold of Sam by the throat, Dean was trying to get to him.

"Sammy. Sammy" Dean screamed. Then the doors blew off their hinges and in walks him. His face is raw and peeled were the skin came off. I could literally feel the evil rolling off him.

"Let go of that which is mine or suffer thy wrath" now he was playing with us.

"I think not. Who do you think you are coming into my house and uttering threats. I' am the King of this state" Felipe bellowed.

"Well, Mr thinks he's the master of all vampire, I' am Lucifer king of hell here for my vessel so I can rein here on earth as well" he said fire in his words.

"Yeah, right" said Victor.

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at that and waved his hand. Victor went flying through the air towards the throne and wham he was impaled on the top arch. Blood and gore flew everywhere and soaked through the velvet cushions. Lucifer arched stuck out his hand and motioned for more to come forward but they all dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

"Excuse my minion he was rash and spoke out of place" Felipe said. Just then a man appeared to my right.

YOU MUST DISTRACT HIM LOOK IN YOUR HEART WHAT DO YOU SEE came the voice again.

"Of course you can have Sam" Felipe snivelled.

"Wait, please. Don't take Sam" I called out and Lucifer turned to me and began his approach.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"M name is Sookie Stackhouse. I'm a barmaid and a telepath who's being held here against my will" I said. I heard Sam pleading for more time. Just then the man who appeared at my right touched my shoulder and I felt a surge of power flow through me. Lucifer was within reach and I reached out touched him. There was a flash of light and he was pushed back a few feet. Sam was almost there.

"What are you?" Lucifer asked again as he advanced on me.

LOOK IN YOUR HEART came again and I understood.

I thought of Eric my beautiful Eric. How he died because of me. How I was never able to tell him I loved him and that I chose him to be with. When Lucifer touched me this time I propelled him towards Sam and right into some kind of hole. It was like another dimension. Lucifer was being sucked in the hole. He grabbed onto Sam's leg as he was pulled back. Before he got a good grip his arm was severed and he was pulled in. The hole collapsed in on it's self and everything was calm again. I looked up and there was Dean holding a sword that he had grabbed from the display on the wall.

Dean helped Sam to his feet.

"The world owes you a debt of gratitude Sookie Stackhouse. I owe you. With great victory comes a price and that price will be great" he said.

I felt a sharp pain rip through my stomach and I felt my legs dampen. I looked down to see blood soaking through my clothes and on to the floor. I could hear people shouting.

"Help her Castiel" Dean urged.

"I cannot interfere and neither can you. You must take her to a hospital" This Castiel said.

"She is mine, leave her" came Felipe's voice.

"She is under the protection of the lord and of me. You will release her and allow her to return home or you will reap the wraith of God" Castiel threatened.

"I will do.." Felipe started to say but stopped. I could see from Sam's mind that Castiel had unfurled his wings to reveal his true form.

"As you wish" Felipe said.

Castiel appeared in my line of vision and reached his finger out to touch my forehead. I felt a weird drowning sensation and then I was in a room.

"Nurse we need some help over here, she's pregnant" came Dean's frantic voice. Everything went black.

When I awoke I noticed Dean and Sam sitting in hard plastic chairs sleeping. I cleared my throat and they jumped up. Dean scrubbed his hand over his face and Sam yawned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well you helped put Lucifer back in his box and you lost your baby" Dean said.

"Dean" Sam glared.

I thought about the baby and I cried a single tear. I might not have wanted it but it didn't deserve to die.

"It's ok Sam, really. When can I go home?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Sam and I are going to hang around and then take you home" Dean said.

"You don't have to" I said.

"Actually I do. You saved the world and you saved my brother. It would be an honour to take you home" Dean said with a smile.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm part fairy from a royal bloodline. I just found out not to long ago. I'm not really sure what happened" I said.

"It was your destiny. It was prophesised long ago that a woman part fae would witness the final battle and ensure the survival of humanity and the fall of the devil. Of course they left out a little part where you'd need a power boost from an angel but hey" Castiel said.

"I'm not her. I'm not a hero, I'm nothing. I've lost everything that I hold close to my heart. I just want to be left alone" I sobbed out.

"You are special. You have a long road ahead of you. Your not finished yet. There's a take over coming and you must decide what side you are on. The side you choose will set the stage for the future. All is not lost look in your heart, what you desire is closer then you think" he kissed my forehead and vanished.

What I desire was taken from me. Eric is dead and gone and soon I will be too.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Blood Part 6

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB and EK do.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"We were hired by Bill Compton to come get you. He seen what happened the night you were taken" Sam replied.

"Great now Bill is watching me, what is it with vampires? I told him to leave me alone yet he still stocks me. I will thank him for sending you though and then I'll stake him" I was serious.

"I know you've been through a lot Sookie and I'm sorry for your losses. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Sam. He's been my number one priority since he was six months old and that will never change and we're all we have left" Dean said.

"Thanks for the pep talk but I really need some sleep" I said and rolled onto my side.

I have a lot to think over and some descions to make on where I'm gonna go from here and what I'm going to do. I think the first thing to do would be to go see Pam. We weren't close but she loved Eric and so had I.

The next morning the doctor declared me able to go home so the boys took me back to Bon Temps. We drove back in Dean's car. I slept in the backseat most of the day. It was near dinner time when we arrived. My house was the same and I was happy for that. I asked to boys if they wanted to stay for dinner and maybe the night. They agreed, they were tired.

We ordered in pizza and they had beer while I drank sweet tea. As soon as dark had fallen Bill was at my door. I steeled my nerves and opened it.

"Hello Bill won't you please come in" I asked and moved aside.

"Thank you Sookie" he said. I gestured to the table and we both sat down.

"Thank you for sending Sam and Dean to get me" I started.

"No need for thanks Sookie it was my pleasure" he said. I cringe inside but held firm, this had to be done.

"Would you like a blood?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

I grabbed a bottle and stuck it in the microwave. I heated it and then shook it. I set it in front of Bill and grabbed a glass of sweet tea. Bill took a sip of blood and then another. Soon Bill seemed to slump in his seat and he moaned.

"How ya feeling Bill?" I questioned.

"Sookie what did you do?" he asked.

"A little dead man's blood. Dean gave it to me. I have a few questions for you and I want the truth or I will give you more, do you understand?" I asked my tone cold.

"You wouldn't" he said. Dean came out of the living room holding a stake.

"I think she would and from what I believe she would have the right. Sit there and shut up unless asked a question if you don't, well you don't want to know" Dean said.

"I can take you. You and your pathetic brother" Bill sneered. There was whoosh and then Castiel appeared. Bill looked startled.

"You will answer the questions and you will leave my charges alone or you will deal with me" Castiel threatened.

Bill seemed to calm at this and look at me expectantly.

"Were you the one who put the spell on me?" I asked.

"You were mine. Eric stole you from me. I wanted you back" he said.

"Yes or no?" I tried again.

"Yes" came the quiet reply.

"Would it have worn off?" I asked.

"No" he said. I took a breath.

"Listen to me Bill Compton because of you I was with Quinn. I wasn't in my right mind and I ended up having sex with him. That's rape in my books. I became pregnant with a child that would have bound me to Quinn and Felipe for the rest of my life. Do you understand what you have done to me? Most important, what you did was the reason Eric went to his final death. ….

You have used me and moved me how you wanted like a puppet, no more. I want you to leave Bon Temps Bill, leave and never come back. Dean wants nothing more to stake you. See they only kill evil things and for him to want to end your undead life, well you get the picture" I said.

"What if I say no? I'm not giving up. One way or another we will be together again" he seethed.

What happened next was like a blur. Bill got up from his seat fast and lunged for me. He never reached me though, well except for his blood which splashed me in the face. Dean was standing behind were Bill had been the hand that had been holding the stake, empty. I kind of collapsed into a heap.

DPOV

"What the hell just happened? I didn't do it. Cas did you?" he asked. But Castiel shook his head no. He picked Sookie up and disappeared. He was back in a flash and pointed his finger towards the living room.

I went into the living room and there standing by the fireplace was a tall blonde vampire. I sensed no threat from him as I approached. He turned to look at me and spoke.

"Thank you for helping Sookie escape Felipe. I wanted to come but I was told I could not interfere. She was fulfilling her destiny. I always new she was special. I think I realized that I loved her when she stayed with my maker when he met the sun. I never told her this but I had a dream that day about us. We were laying on a bed of silk talking. We made love and I told her I loved her. I believe we are soul mates and that I truly do not live unless she is by my side" he said.

"Yes. I believe in soul mates too. Infact mine is in the kitchen. I thought it was odd at first, well my brother being my other half is odd but then again all my life he has been the only thing I truly cared for. If he was gone, well I don't think I would want to go on either" I said. I went to get Sam and we headed towards the door.

"Sookie's in her room out cold. We'll head over to the Compton house and stay there" I threw over my shoulder on our way out.

SPOV

When I came to I realized I was in my bed. I felt clean and I was in my pyjamas. Shit someone bathed me and put me to bed. I moved slightly and felt a cool body beside me. Oh no not again. I tried to move away but cold hands grabbed my wrists.

"Calm down lover it's me" came the voice of a man I thought dead.

"Eric" I sobbed out. No Eric's dead, he's dead.

"I'm not dead lover, I'm here. Sookie please calm down it's me" he pleaded as he let go of my hands. I scrambled across the bed and turned on the lamp.

There sitting on my bed was Eric. He looked so real, so un alive. I reached out a tentative hand to touch his cheek. His eyes closed as my fingers made contact. He was there and this was real. I crawled over to him and straddled his lap. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. I could feel my tears flowing freely and I welcomed them. My Eric was alive and that's all that mattered. I pulled back to look into his eyes and all I saw there was love. I lay my lips against his and pressed forward. It was a soft kiss but it was heartfelt. That broke the dam and the next thing I knew I was on my back with Eric above me kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

We were frantic in our need and soon we were both naked. Eric licked his way down my body to my center and that's when I remembered. I pulled away and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door.

"Sookie what's wrong?" he asked through the door.

"I can't. I lost the baby. I can't and really you should never want me again after what I did" I cried.

"I know you lost the baby. Claudine sent an elixir with me and I gave it to you while I bathed you. You are healed now. It does not matter what happened, it wasn't your fault. I have always wanted you and I still do. I understand if your not ready, we will wait" he said through the door.

"Bu I…" I trailed off.

"Sookie, please. I want you, all of you. I love you Sookie Stackhouse" he said.

I slowly opened the door to find Eric on his knees, bloody tear tracks on his beautiful face. I kneeled before him as naked as the day I was born. In doing so I showed him what he was getting, the whole package. His eyes never left mine. He bit into his wrist and offered it to me and I held my wrist out to him. We drank at the same time. As I drank I became aware of Eric. He was like a constant buzz in the back of my mind and it comforted me. He licked my wounds closed and I licked his although they were already closed. Then I kissed him. He scooped me up and laid me back on my bed. He got in next to me and covered us up. He pulled me to his chest and I relaxed against him. I fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of my vampire.

I awoke to the sun streaming in the window and the cool feeling of my vampire at my back. I slowly stretched and sat up. I looked down at Eric, he looked so peaceful, so young when he slept. It was going to be a wonderful day. Wait it's daylight out. Eric vampire, sun equals no vampire. I screamed which made Eric wake up. When he realized it was daylight out he hissed and covered up.

"Wait, Eric your not burning" I said, awe in my voice. That got his attention. He pulled back the blanket and looked towards the window. He got up out of bed and stood in front of the window. I blushed cause hey, he was naked. Then I looked down and realized I was too. I grabbed my robe.

"What's going on?" he asked wonder in his voice. POP

"I can answer that for you" a man with silvery hair said. Wait where did he come from.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Niall Brigant Prince of the Fae and your great-grandfather" he answered.

"What?" I said. I sat down on the bed heavily.

"Why don't we go downstairs and let Eric put some clothes on" he suggested.

We went down and I made coffee. We spoke for a couple of hours during which Eric stayed upstairs. Niall was my great grandfather and a fairy. He was the one that saved Eric and for that I'm grateful. He told me that Claudine was his granddaughter as well. Then Eric came down.

"You two are aware that fairy blood allows a vampire to walk in the daylight. You are only part fae so the effects don't last long. My blood is pure fae and has royalty in it. Couple that with a little magic and you get permanent stability. You are now free to walk in the daylight and nothing will happen but I suggest you keep this quiet. You will also no longer sleep during the day. You will get tired but you may sleep when you like and when you need" he explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"There are two reasons. One, I did it for you Sookie and besides your stronger when you are together and second. Well that will be revealed in time. You two must bond completely. I sense the start of one but it needs to be permanent. Eric you know what to do but you must explain it to Sookie first" he said.

"I already know and it should be permanent" I said.

"He means with a ceremonial dagger. I'll explain later" Eric said.

"For now I must go" Nial said and vanished.

I looked at Eric and he looked at me. I knew what I wanted to do. I went into the living room and grabbed Gran's afghan off the back of the couch. I grabbed Eric's hand and headed towards the door. I opened it up and we stepped outside. Eric was hesitant at first but became more sure the farther outside we got. I took him to the back part of my backyard by the old barn. I lay the blanket on the ground and sat down, Eric sat beside me.

"Eric make love to me in the sunshine?" I asked.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Part 7

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB and EK do.

My last question still lingered in the air. I waited for the response.

"Are you sure Sookie?" he asked.

"Please Eric make love to me" I asked again.

He turned to me again and began to place cool kisses up and down my neck. I was beginning to relax under his intentions. I slowly laid back and Eric followed me down not detaching his lips from my neck. I could feel heat and desire building within me. Eric pulled back onto his arms and looked down at me and a slow smile spread across his face and then his lips were on mine. His tongue was insistent at my lips and I allowed him access to pillage my mouth to his hearts content.

My hands travelled down his chiselled chest to his stomach and then to the zipper of his jeans. I slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper down to reveal my prize. Eric was commando and his cock sprung forward into my waiting hands. He was huge no let me rephrase that he's gracious. He has a gracious plenty.

"Gracious Plenty I like that" he chuckled and I guess I said that out loud.

My hands wandered around to his righteous ass and gave a good hard squeeze. I loved this ass and now this ass is mine. Eric's hands wandered down to my robe belt. I didn't feel his weight so I opened my eyes. Eric was actually hovering above me and he was a sight to behold. I thought he was beautiful in the darkness but now seeing him in the light he was enthral and god like.

Seconds later my robe was gone and I lay naked below my love. Eric stripped himself quickly and resumed his position above me. I kissed him hard and he left my lips and travelled down to my center. My pussy was dripping wet and it was all for him. No other man elicited this reaction from me, no one. I wasn't sure what to expect no man had ever licked me there before. At the first touch of his cold tongue against my warm flesh I thought I'd lose my mind. He licked over my sensitive nub and poked his tongue into my hot core. I felt a shudder run through my body at the feeling of his cool tongue inside me.

Eric was a skilled lover and had me Cumming in no time. As the aftershocks ran through my body he licked a path back up to my breasts. He sucked one into a nub while he pinched the other. I was getting close again. I couldn't take the sweet torture. With strength I didn't know I possessed I flipped us over so Eric was under me. I kissed his lips tasting myself and travelled down to his abs. I licked and bit at them relishing in the way they would jump from my intentions.

"Don't tease me lover" Eric moaned out.

I didn't plan on it. Although I never gave a blow job and with Eric being so big (Quinn should feel ashamed) I had my doubts. I steeled my nerve and descended on his cock with determination. I put him in my mouth feeling the weight and getting a taste. I pulled it out and started to lick like I was eating ice cream and then added a suckle to the tip now and then. By the way Eric was growling and trying to hold himself still I figured he must like it. I pulled his cock in as far as it would go which wasn't even half way and wrapped my hands around the rest. I pump and licked and soon set up a rhythm. I knew he was getting close so I pulled his cock out and let him cum on my chest. It was hot and I felt myself grow wet once again.

"You are so naughty lover" he said as he licked my breasts clean and he said I was naughty.

We lay beside each other just resting and touching.

"Lover I need to know how experienced you are, please tell me I wish not to hurt you" Eric said.

" I well. What you did, um when you licked me there well that was the first time and I never gave a blow job before. Just the normal but I sometimes wanted more. I sometimes feel wild urges" I explained.

"We'll only do what you are comfortable with, you are my lover, my mate. I love you Sookie I wish I could give you everything you deserve but somethinds I cannot" Eric said.

"You have already given me more then you know and now to be able to share the day as well as the night. I'm happy truly happy" I said and kissed him deep.

Eric gently rolled us over and slowly pushed into me. He took it slow allowing for me to adjust to his size. I felt the stretch and burn but it began to fade into pleasure. Once Eric was fully encased inside me he completely stilled. He reached over to his pants and pulled out a small knife sheathed in a leather pouch. It was small but the handle held jewels and symbols. He looked me in the eye.

"If I cut us with this dagger and we drink we will be bound forever. You and I will be pledged by this knife. We will be wed in vampire laws. If I meet my final death you will most likely follow after and the same if it was reversed. I want you to be my wife in our law and yours. Niall has blessed the knife and this union. Will you pledge yourself to me as I to you?" he asked red welling in the corners of his eye.

"Yes" I agreed. Eric pulled out and thrust back in. He hit a spot inside and I was seeing stars. I met him thrust for thrust and I felt everything. It was like I was the glove that fit him so perfect. I could sense Eric getting close as I myself was. I felt him touch my nub and my orgasm slammed forward and I started to clench his cock.

"Sookie Stackhouse I pledge myself to you. My blood, soul, body and mind are yours keep them safe and they will love you forever to this I vow" he sliced my chest and began to drink. I grabbed the dagger.

"Eric Northman I pledge myself to you. My blood, body, heart and soul are yours. Keep them safe and until my final breath I will love you always, to this I pledge" I said and cut Eric's neck and began to suck.

I felt everything around us melt away until there was only us. A bright white light began to surround us. I felt peaceful and safe within the circle of light and Eric's arms. As my climax tapered of and Eric's seed filled my core it triggered another orgasm and I fell exhausted back onto the afghan. Eric pulled out and lay beside me a lazy smile on his face. I heard movement coming from the cemetery. Eric pulled the blanket over me and had his jeans on in the blink of an eye. He took a defensive stance in front of me.

Sam emerged from the cemetery and Eric relaxed. Sam looked over and an embarrassed flush graced his face. He turned around.

"It's ok Sam. Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes, ok?" I asked.

"Ok" he threw back over his shoulder.

Eric scooped me up and carried me into the house and right to the shower. He ended up joining me and it took us a lot longer since he decided to take me again against the wall. After drying off I quickly got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Both Dean and Sam were there drinking a beer.

"Sorry" I said blushing.

"Nonsense. Anyway we're heading back out on the road. I'm going to leave our numbers in case you ever need us again. I'm glad you have your soul back Sookie. You seem happier" Dean said and drained his bottle.

"Here" Eric said handing Dean a piece of paper. Dean took it and his eyes bulged out.

"This is to much. Compton was going to pay us ten grand. This is five hundred grand" Dean said. Sam looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"I would like you two to get a permanent place of residence a home base. I want to have you close, we will need you soon. Hunt do what you normally do but when we call you need to come. If this is not good then I will pay you the ten grand and we'll part ways" Eric said. The boys looked at each other like they were having a silent discussion.

"Is New Orleans close enough, that way we can keep an eye on the Queen?" Dean asked.

"Perfect. Thank you" he said and I knew that was for more then the latter. They all shook hands and the boys headed out.

"Eric?" I asked.

"We need them Sookie" he said simply ending the conversation.

"Oh, shit Pam" I yelled out. Eric looked startled but realization dawn on his face.

"I need to go to her. She won't be handling my final death very well" Eric stated worry in his voice. I could feel his worry and sadness through the bond.

Once it started getting dark we flew towards Fangtasia. We landed at the back door and went inside. Chow was behind the bar getting set up. He stopped when he seen Eric.

"Master" he said and fell to his knees in front of Eric.

"Where is my childe?" he asked.

"The Queen took her for a pet. She came back after Sookie escaped Felipe and Felipe took his money back' C how explained head still bowed. I felt rage pure and hot run through the bond. Eric let out a pained ROAR and fell to his knees. I went to him and pulled him to me stroking his hair. I pulled out my cell.

"We need you back, can you come?" I said.

"We're outside of Fangtasia, let us in we have work to do!" and the line went dead.

Work indeed.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Blood Part 8

A/N I do not own anything CH, AB and EK do.

I let the boys in and showed them to Eric's office. Eric was already there sitting like a statue. The boys sat on the couch and I pulled up a chair in front of them.

"How did you know to come back?" I asked.

"Just as we were heading out Jessica woke up and told us that Pam had been taken and Sookie was missing. She said that she felt when Bill went to his final death but was ok cause they weren't real close. We were late leaving cause, well we thought of buying the Compton house. Anyway we burned rubber to get here, it only took twenty minutes" Dean explained smile on his face.

"What did Jessica think of you buying the place?" I asked.

"She was ok with it. She said we could have it if she was able to stay. Well, we said sure, of course" Sam said.

"Good, it will be good having you near by, now let's get down to business. We need to get Pam back. I have a plan. I want you guys to take me to Vegas as a prisoner. I'm going to drink some silver extract. Enough will enter my blood stream and when she bites me it will poison her, then Eric can send her to her final death and we get Pam back" I explained.

"No Sookie No" Eric said. HE was in front of me on his knees pleading in his voice.

"It's ok, it will work. Dean and Sam will protect me" I said and kissed his lips.

"Don't worry Eric we will protect her with our lives" Sam said and bowed his head.

"Please Eric what other choice do we have?" I asked. Eric looked thoughtful.

"Ok we leave tomorrow afternoon. Let's go" Eric said and we went home.

Eric booked us on a 2pm flight to Vegas on Anibus airlines. Eric picked a private jet so he could sit instead of ride in his coffin. The van showed up Eric already loaded cause he had to go home and get a few things. I ran my hand over his coffin and kissed it before I took my seat. There was no weapons check so the guys easily hid their stuff in their duffels. Once on the plane I told the stewardess that we did not want to be disturbed. Once clear Eric rose from his coffin and sat beside me. He held my hand the whole trip there as we went over a plan one final time. Eric was back in his coffin before we landed.

He booked us a suite in Bill's name so it could not be traced. The Anibus van driver had already been glamoured into thinking he picked up Bill. How fitting if anything came of it Bill would be blamed. Services his dead ass right, asshole. I had some dinner and gave Eric some blood; I wasn't sure when we'd be able to exchange again once I took the silver extract. We lay on the bed and kissed. We made love quick but it was good. Thirty minutes later the boys cuffed me and took me to the Queens estate.

A vampire named Andre answered and let us in. He led us to the poolroom where Sophie Ann sat on her chaise with Pam at her feet. Pam didn't look so good. She looked quite grey and deathly. Hold on Pam, hold on. The Queen looked up from the thigh that she was feeding from. She patted the girl and sent her on her way.

"Well, well if it isn't the famed telepath and the Winchester boys. What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Compton failed to pay us and we need money, so here we are" Dean said with a shrug.

"Don't we all. Well bring her closer" she demanded.

They brought me closer. When I was within arms reach she grabbed me and pulled me close and then she sunk her fangs into my neck. She drank for a minute before she pulled off with a groan. She threw me to the floor and I scrambled away. I put my hand against the wounds to stop the blood flow. I watched the Queen as she coughed and sputtered. She was even smoking a little. Then there was the sound of glass breaking as Eric dropped through the glass roof.

Several guards came at him and he took their heads off with the broad sword he pulled from his back. Andre came running in but the guys threw a silver net over him and he started screaming in agony. Dean cuffed him with silver and bound his legs. Eric advanced on the Queen who backed herself into a corner. She put her hands out in front of her to ward Eric off.

"Don't you want to know what Felipe wanted with Sookie?" She stuttered out and coughed up some blood.

"What?" He shrugged.

"HE was going to impregnate Sookie with his seed. He has discovered, well his minions discovered how t o impregnate fairies since they were magical. When he found out that Sookie was part fae he offered to buy her. Well, it's a bit scientific and hard to explain but it's true" she said. Once again pure rage ran through the bond and it was direct at Felipe.

I have never felt so disgusted in my life to be pregnant wit Felipe's child, well ewwww.

Now Eric maybe we could talk about..." Eric cut her off.

"You fed from my mate, you put her in danger and treated her like an object to be bartered for, not to mention you took my childe and from the looks of it treated her badly" and with that off with her head.

The only one who cried for her was Andre. I knew if he lived we would never be safe so I put him out of his misery, literally. Let's just say yuck. I ran over to Pam, she wasn't moving. Eric had her in his arms and brought her to his neck so she could feed but she was too weak. He bit his wrist and put it to her mouth. She stirred a little but she needed more blood. Dean was there and offered his wrist she took it and fed. Once she licked his wound closed she seemed to look better. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Eric?" She said as she looked at him.

"It's me Pam. I told you once before that I'd never leave you" he said and pulled her to his chest and kissed her head. It was the perfect father, daughter moment.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but did she say there was a way to be impregnated by a vampire?" Sam asked.

Holy Shit can it be true?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Blood Part 9

A/N I do not own anything CH, AB and EK do. Any mistakes are my own.

I can have a baby with Eric? The possibilities ran rampant in my head and I started to feel dizzy. That's probably why I didn't sense Quinn's approach. What the hell was Quinn doing here, didn't Felipe own him?

By now Pam was standing on her own and eyeing Dean hungrily. Shit.

"Oh, babe what have you gone and done now?" Quinn said as he strolled into the room. Sam tried to stop him and Quinn shot him.

"Sammy" cried out Dean as he ran to his brother.

I heard growling coming from behind me, Eric. Quinn changed into a huge tiger right in font of my eyes. Eric pulled me back and behind him. I could feel white hot rage running through the bond and the word mine mine on a loop. I got a flash from Eric's mind and it was like reliving being with Quinn. Eric painted it a little darker than it had been but it was true none the less. I felt no ill will towards Quinn about the sex but I hated him for using me like a common whore. I gave myself to him and he didn't even care.

Quinn growled and Eric lunged at him swinging his sword. He cut Quinn's front paw and blood splattered everywhere. They scuffled back and forth destroying everything in their path. Eric was bleeding, Quinn was bleeding more. During the fight Eric lost his sword and was using his hands and fangs. I could tell Quinn was getting tired but Eric was going strong. Finally Eric had Quinn pinned to the ground.

"You touched that which was mine. You used her and hurt her and in doing so you transgressed against me. Now prepare to meet your maker" then Eric bit into Quinn's neck and ripped it out.

All this blood and death surrounding me and because of me. I was drowning and there was nothing to save me from the torment inside me. POP

"Sookie come with me" Claudine said, I nodded and just like that we were gone.

EPOV

I smell fairy. I turned to look just as Sookie nodded her head and disappeared.

"Sookie" I roared but she was already gone. She would be alright she was with Claudine.

I went over to check Sam. He wasn't doing good and I didn't think he was going to make it. Dean was openly crying now and it seemed strange coming from him. I would miss Sam and I hoped Dean would be able to carry on.

"It doesn't look good Dean. I could turn him for you" I suggested, anything to make him stop crying.

"I can't he'd be evil, we hunt evil things. I can't" he sobbed.

"You know that is false. I'm not evil, Pam isn't evil. Of course we can choose to ignore our humanity and our conscious but that never bodes well" I explained.

"Dee, Dee I don't want to die. I can't leave you, not again. Please, please. Not another cold oaks. I love you man, please" Sam plead. Dean hung his head and slightly nodded. I turned to Pam.

"Go get everything ready out back. We'll have to bunk here for a few days. Hurry" I commanded and Pam was gone.

I bent to Sam and glamoured him into thinking he was with the love of his life and then I bit and drained him. As he lay barely alive I got the bullet out of his chest and bit into my wrist and put it to his mouth. He started sucking for a moment and became completely still. I watched as the hole in his chest slowly closed.

"You have to bury us in the backyard. Keep watch over us for three days. On the third night leave a case of blood. Keep an eye out for Sookie. I can feel her sorrow and pain. She's in the fae realm with her family. If she comes back while I rest with Sam, tell her I'll see her soon" I told Dean as I picked up Sam and took him outside to the backyard. Dean kissed him on his forehead and put a amulet around his neck. I lay down in the hole and Pam and Dean covered us up.

As I felt the threads of master and childe begin to entwine and a bond grow I thought of Sookie. She has been through so much in such a short amount of time and for the first time I worried for her sanity. She can heal in the fae realm and I hope that her soul and mind healed too.

I could feel Sam grow cold and the changes take place that would help him survive. I could feel him awake on the third day. Soon we dug our way out of the earth and out of habit he took a deep breathe.

"Sam" I commanded. He looked at me and bowed his head.

"Yes Master" he answered.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Like me. I can't feel a heartbeat and I'm hungry but I feel like me" he answered as I handed him a bottle of blood. He drank it in two gulps and I passed another to him.

"I need to explain a few things to you. One you cannot kill when you feed. I will show you how to feed safely. Two you must do as I say. Three you need to be invited into a humans home even if you had owned it. Four if you give your blood to a human they will become more aware of you. They may have sexual dreams about you and their libido will increase. You will also be able to track them and feel what they feel" I explained. I could feel his need through my blood in his veins. I allowed him to have some of my blood, he became aroused and I explained that will happen.

We went inside and cleaned up. Once I thought he was under control we went down to see the others. Dean wrapped Sam in a hug and Sam stiffened. I watched ready to intervene but Sam soon relaxed. I found out that Sookie had not yet returned. I missed her. We decided to head back to Bon Temps. We stopped in Shreveport so I could pack a bag and grab my corvette. The brothers decided to head over to their new place(Compton House). Pam went with them since the light tight space was bigger. I had no need to fear the sun so I went to Sookie's and awaited her arrival.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Blood Part 10

A/N I do not own anything CH, AB and EK do. Any mistakes are my own.

Claudine took me to the fairy realm and I felt at peace. I began to go through my life, the things I seen, the things I did and the things I caused. It saddens me when I thought of everyone and everything I lost. My cat, my gran and my virginity all lost because of vampires and shifters.

Then I thought of everything I gained. Sam and Dean and Eric. My Eric the one vampire I should have trusted the most yet I let him down over and over again. When I thought of Eric I felt only happiness, shouldn't that mean something?

I walked over to the pond and dropped a few tears into it and asked to see Eric. The pond rippled and then Eric came into focus. He was sitting in front of my fireplace and it looked like he had been crying. I noticed his lips moving and I asked to hear what he was saying.

"OH Sookie, why did you leave me? Didn't you know that I don't want to go on unless you're by my side? I had to turn Sam, please forgive me. He wanted it; he didn't want to leave Dean. So much devotion, so much love. I have it deep inside and I'm willing to give you all you want if you just came back. Please Lover I need you, come back to me"

I couldn't watch anymore. Is Eric worth the pain of watching everything around me eventually die because of me? Yes, yes he is. I need to go back to him. No more crying no more wallowing. Time for my big girl panties.

"Claudine" I called out.

"Sookie?" Came from behind me.

"I'm ready to go back" I said.

"Then think of where you want to be and you will be there" she said and waved goodbye.

I thought of Eric and home. Whoosh my surroundings changed and I was standing in my living room. The fire was long out and I guessed he was in bed. I crept into my room but he wasn't there, then I heard the shower. I pulled off my clothes and tip toed inside the bathroom. He must be distracted cause I was able to slip in behind him. As soon as I was behind him his head tilted and then he spun around.

"Sookie?" He said in disbelief, I shook my head. He gathered me in his arms and held me tight. When he let me go I looked deep into his eyes.

"No more running Eric, I'm finished. I'm here with you and I'm not leaving. We need to finish this and get on with our lives" I said.

"Yes" he agreed and then he kissed me.

He bathed every inch of me, I knew he was washing the fairy scent away before he got too high. Once he was finished massaging and washing I was a quivering mess of goo. I bathed him next paying extra attention to his gracious plenty. Once we were finished he grabbed the towels and dried us off. He led me to the bed and lay down beside me. He stroked my back and kissed me slow. I wanted to make love but he was hesitant.

"Eric I need you" I said.

"I need to tell you something Sookie. I turned Sam but I didn't have a choice" he started.

"I know Eric and it's ok. I know it was his choice. I need you Eric, all of you" I said. I got up on my hands and knees and shook my ass in front of him. That got him moving in seconds he was behind me and licking at my slit. It felt so good, his cool tongue against my warm flesh. He added a finger into the mix and I started fucking myself on his digit. Then he did something that surprised the fuck out of me, he lick all the way up to my ass and circled my entrance. It felt fucking amazing and I started to buck like crazy. I wanted him to stick his tongue inside as he continued to fuck me with his fingers.

"More Eric, more" I begged. This spurred him on even more and he sped up his fingers and slowly slid his tongue inside. I almost jumped through the roof. My orgasm was coming and it was going to be massive. Eric pulled his fingers and his tongue out. The next thing I know he fucks his cock slowly into my wet pussy as he circles my ass with his finger. He pulls out his cock, rubs it across the crack off my ass and slams back into my pussy. I'm starting to see stars now and when he inserts his pinky into my ass, I'm coming. This animal noise erupts from my mouth and I feel my pussy spasm on his cock. Eric fucks into me twice more before I feel his cool seed fill my insides. I slump forward onto the pillows and Eric eases out slowly as not to hurt me. He collapses onto his side and pulls me against his chest.

"That was amazing lover" he purrs into my ear and I manage a nod but I'm so tired I'm almost asleep.

"Love you Sookie" he whispers and then I'm pulled into sleep.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Blood Part 11

A/N I do not own anything CH, AB and EK do. Any mistakes are my own.

It's hard adjusting to being a vampire. Eric has taught me the rules and some basics but I'm still not sure. I only drink true blood, I'm afraid if I try to feed that I will hurt someone. Surprisingly Dean is ok with it all. I mean he never had a problem with any of the vamps that can control themselves. Sure they feed but only from wiling donors and they don't kill so are they still considered evil, am I evil?

We're going to live in Bill's old house. I'm so glad that dude is gone I mean he was a real asshole the way he treated Sookie. That girl is a pure spirit and the world is brighter for having her in it. We decided to build alight tight room that is hidden and can only be opened by combination. Dean and I are going to build it together and I'm really looking forward to it. We haven't spent much time together in recent months so this will be good for us.

Staying in one place, making a home and getting use to my new situation sounds awesome and with Dean here even better.

It's been a week since I've been changed and Sookie disappeared. I feel for Eric, he loves her and misses her. I can hear him at night and feel him through our bond he is unhappy. He is my master now and I his childe and I wish there were something I could do. My sister Pam Eric's first childe says to leave him be that this shit has been going on for years. She says our master is stubborn and childish when it comes to Sookie and sometimes I have to wonder if Pam is really a man. I mean seriously she must have a huge set of balls to talk about him like that.

I have noticed lately Pam sniffing around Dean and it flares jealousy within me but why? I should want him to be with someone and be happy, shouldn't I? Argh, all these emotions and crap running around my brain in vampire speed. No wonder I'm confused and feeling weird.

"Sam, can you help me with this TV please?" Dean calls out. I go to the front door and find him struggling with a huge box. I take it from him effortlessly.

"Where to?" I ask with a smirk, he just scowls.

"Living room" he grunts.

"There's a projector TV in there already" I say.

"I know that but it's ripped" Dean mumbles.

"It wasn't a couple of days ago, what did you do?" I narrow my eyes at him. He actually turns red a little and my eyes fall to his neck. I shake my head and focus on his eyes.

"Well, um " he rushes out but I understood him. I burst out laughing, seriously that's too funny.

"Bitch" he growls.

"Jerk" I retort and everything is normal.

"There's a couple more things in the car" Dean throws over his shoulder on the way outside. I put the box down and that's when I smell it.

"Dean" I yell but I get no response but I can hear a low grunting noise. I run to the door and see Dean being held by the throat by a woman. She isn't a woman I can smell the were in her and I growl.

"Let him go" I hiss bearing my fangs.

"Oh looky another vamp, where's that vamp humper, bring that bitch out to me" this were grits out. I can see an ugly scar on her cheek that runs to her mouth.

"There isn't anyone here but him and I" I say. She grabs Dean's wrist and brakes it.

"Son of a bitch, bitch" Dean yells.

"Where is she?" She asks again. This time she pulls out a knife and runs it along Dean's throat. Blood blossoms from the shallow cut and I'm momentarily distracted.

"Don't make me ask again vamp" she says getting my attention and cutting a little deeper. She's missed the jugular but the blood is flowing now.

"Let my brother go" I yell. I step forward but before I can do anything Eric's here and has the bitch subdued.

"Sam, tend to Dean and I'll hold Debbie here for you" Eric says with a wink.

"Yes Master" I say. I run to Dean. He's bleeding pretty badly and the only thing I can think of is to give him my blood. I bite my wrist and offer it to him. I don't know if it's the look on my face or what but he latches on and sucks down my blood. I watch as the blood stops flowing and his skin starts to heal. His wrist is mending as well. I pick him up and as he's yelling every nasty word in the book at me I take him inside. Once he's settled I go back out to take care of the were.

"This were has tried to kill Sookie twice and now your brother. Either you will kill her or I will but she must not live any longer. She will only come back and try again" Eric says. I think for a moment and bow to Eric. Rightfully it's his kill first and I don't think I could do it.

"Master" I say and go back inside. I do not know exactly what he did but I never seen a trace of the were again.

"I'm going to bed Sam. Could you bring the other stuff in and put it in the dining room?" Dean asks.

"Sure. Are you all right?" I ask worried that he hates me.

"I'm fine. We did what had to be done. I don't hate you; I'm just tired is all. Night, Sammy" he said.

"Night, Dean" I answered.

I went into check on him and from the looks of it he was having a good dream, I closed the door and went to die for the day.

DPOV

After taking Sam's blood I needed to get away from him but I didn't want him to feel bad. The poor kid has been through a lot lately and he doesn't need this on top of everything. Getting use to Sam as a vampire is going to take time. First he died and I brought him back and he died again and now he's a vampire. I'm not sure if we're even brothers anymore. I mean technically my brother died that night in Cold Oaks. He hasn't really been the same since then. In my heart though I love him like a brother, well even more then that as a soul mate really. Ash told us in Heaven only true soul mates could share the same space. Our Heaven's are only meant for ourselves, that there not to be shared but Sammy and I were together. I never gave much thought to what he said but now I do and it makes sense.

I believe that's why we're both single and still together. When we're apart our souls are searching for one another to feel complete. We're two halves of the same whole and that's why I couldn't let go the second time either because seriously what would I have to live for if Sam was gone? He' been my purpose in life since he was born and he became mine when I was four and he was thrust into my arms.

I feel relaxed and I can feel myself drifting off.

I'm in a bar; it's smoky and crowded. It's a sawdust joint another hole in the wall but I feel comfortable here. I see this figure in the distance on the dance floor and it's calling to me, telling me to come. It's like I'm floating towards the figure not of my own doing but that's ok. I realize it's a guy. That's ok to cause hey I'm not picky. I never did tell Sam that I liked both guys and girls I mean hey how do you tell your brother that? Anyway this guy has his back to me but he knows I'm there.

He's moving to the beat swaying his hips and the movement mesmerizes me and soon I'm moving with him. I reach out my hand and run it down his side to his hip and bring him flush against my chest. He's a few inches taller then me but hey letting go of control once in awhile is good. I reach around his sides to his front and caress his chest. The man is built and feeling all that power beneath my hands and knowing I'll be manhandled later has got me hard in seconds.

I don't think I can take anymore, my senses are on overload.

"Hey let's get outta here" I say.

"Dean?" Comes a voice I've known since forever. I jump back breaking the connection.

"Sammy? What the hell?" I say as I come face to face with my brother. Holy shit I just caressed my brother and got hard. I'm so going to special hell.

I bolt up right in bed and I'm sure I'm going to have a heart attack. The only thought running through my mind, I just had a sex dream about Sam. Not only that but I'm rock hard as well.

Son of a Bitch.

TBC


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

Before ya all get in a tizzy I wanted to right a chapter from Sam and Dean's point of view about Sam becoming a vampire and what happens when Dean takes his blood. I had to stay true to the fact that the blood influences the drinker. This will be the only chapter from their POV. I did throw some Eric in there while he grieved for Sookie being gone to the fae realm. In the next couple of chapters they go after Felipe. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I'm getting a kick outta writing this one and it seems to be flowing out of me effortlessly. Sorry if there are still some mistakes but I think I'm getting a little better at spotting them before I publish. Thanks again and cheers. Oh yeah one more thought I love the reviews you guys are awesome!


	16. Chapter 16

Blood Part 12

A/N I do not own anything CH, AB and **EK** do. Any mistakes are my own.

I can feel sunlight hitting my face and it warms me from the outside, in. I roll over to snuggle into Eric but he's gone only the indent of his body remains. I start to panic until I smell it. I can smell coffee and bacon. I get out of bed. I stop in the bathroom on the way to the kitchen to tend to my needs. Fresh face and fresh breath I head to the kitchen. Once there I'm shocked at what I find.

Eric wearing nothing but silk red boxers and cooking my breakfast. He's even humming a tune that I can't quite place. He turns to look at me and I smile. I never thought that I'd be able to share breakfast in the actual sunshine with my vampire. I pull Eric to me and I kiss him so thoroughly that my knees start to shake.

"Breakfast first my lover and then we can make your body shake and sing" he says with a wink.

"Where you learn how to cook?" I asked.

"I took some classes back in the 80's. I was bored" he explained. Huh, yeah for me.

As Eric finishes up, I grab a bottle of true blood from the fridge and pop it in the microwave to warm. Once the microwave dings I grab the blood shake it and place it at Eric's spot. Eric has a spot. This is so great, so normal I want to cry. I'm so happy right now. I decide to spice up Eric's blood. I prick my finger and put a few drops in the bottle. I shake it and set it back down.

When Eric places the plate in front of me I have to laugh. Eric placed the food in the shape of a face, smiling. I look over at him and he just smirks.

"Cute" I say and dig in. Eric drinks his blood everything is great.

**I can't wait to get her back in bed beautiful Sookie Love **

The fork drops from my grasp and I can feel myself start to shake. I try to calm myself but I'm truly scared. Vampires are private beings and don't like any of their secrets to be revealed.

**Why is she shaking I can feel fear so strong she's shaking**

I look over at Eric. I try to smile but it's forced. I get up and go over to the sink and turn the water on to get a drink. As I pretend to look for a glass I grab my silver, holy water mace. I look over my shoulder at Eric, he seems to be studying me and I bolt. I only make it to the living room before he's blocking my way.

**She is acting strange it's as if she thinks I'll hurt her**

"You will hurt me" I yell before I actually think. I watch as Eric looks confused and then realization dawns on his face.

**She can hear my thoughts…**

His thought stops half way when the back door blows off it's hinges to reveal Dean standing on the other side. He strides into the house and get's in between Eric and I. He's holding a gun and I have no doubt that a bullet from it will kill Eric.

"Cas told me to get right over here, that you were going to hurt Sookie. What the hell is going on?" Dean demands.

"As much as your protecting Sookie, pleases me this is not your concern" Eric scowls.

"I'm not leaving until I know she is safe. Now what happened?" he asks again.

"I can hear his thoughts" I squeak out still trembling.

"Sookie I'm not angry. I'm actually curious and excited. This could give us the upper hand over our enemies. Please lover I would never hurt you. I would die for you" Eric says and I can feel how sincere and sad he feels.

"Ok this is awkward. I'll be back at 4 to replace the door" he says and leaves.

Eric is in front of me and holding me to his chest. I start crying, I'm so relieved. I can feel his relief and love flood the bond. He steps back and in vamp speed has the door back up, water shut off and me in his arms. We were on the bed kissing and touching heat building. Eric's licking and sucking and then he's in me moving. I can feel things rolling and churning.

**So tight so good Mine Mine Love Love you Sookie**

**Your mine my Viking and I love you**

**Sookie I can hear you**

**And I you lover now ssshh**

No more words were spoken or thought as we spiralled down into sweet oblivion. I dozed off for awhile relaxed and sated. When I awoke I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"How is my childe doing?" Eric asked.

"Fine. We're good" Dean said. His thoughts though were jumbled. From what I could get from his mind he was worried about his relationship with Sam. It seems that he's been having sexual dreams about Sam since having his blood. I can understand that.

"Hello Dean, thanks for fixing that" I said and gestured to the door.

"Hey no biggie it was my fault anyway" he replied.

"I need to speak with Sam later. Maybe you and Sookie could have dinner together?" Eric suggested.

"That's a great idea Eric. I'll cook some of my fried chicken and biscuits" I said, excited I could cook for someone.

"Sounds great how bout 6?" Dean asked.

"Perfect" I said and went to grab a shower.

Dean showed up right on time. Eric was already gone. I gestured to the table and we both sat down. I offered Dean a beer and he accepted. I poured myself a glass of sweet tea. We dug in and from the happy noises Dean was making he was enjoying his food.

I was listening to Dean tell me about the renovations they were making and it sounded wonderful. They came into my range in groups. I counted thirty voids coming our way, they were fifteen minutes out.

**Eric their coming, there's about thirty of them. Please come home.**

Eric was here in seconds and so was Sam.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Thirty vamps coming this way. We can't take thirty Eric" I said fear in my voice.

"Sam it's now or never" Eric said.

"I'm not ready" Sam said.

"Samuel" Eric said this time with an edge to his voice.

"Yes Master" he answered and bowed his head.

**Hold on Lover**

**Eric took hold of me and we stepped out on to the porch and then we were up in the air. From the commotion I heard from below Sam had done the same with Dean. Sam could fly.**

"**Sammy put me down, now. Son of a Bitch" Dean cried out. Ah, he hated flying. Poor Dean.**

**We flew north towards the woods. We flew for about twenty minutes and touched down in front of a wood cabin. The area was secluded there was only the four of us as far as my range could detect. Dean fell to his knees and actually kissed the ground. Sam chuckled and Dean glared at him.**

"**Where are we Eric?" I asked.**

"**This is my hide away. No one not even Pam knows of it's existence" Eric explained as he entered the house and began lighting candles. Sam started a fire. It was nice and cozy. There was one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room. Where will the vampires sleep?**

"**There's a trap door under the bed. It opens downward and we can slid in. There's enough room for both of us" Eric said answering my question.**

"**Sit tight. Sam and I will procure the items the two of you need" and then they were gone.**

"**I can't believe Sam can fly. I hate flying" Dean grumbled the last part out.**

**What were we going to do? I've been forced from my home and I'm on the run. The only good thing about this is that I have Eric with me.**

**TBC**


End file.
